Save the hero
by NYgrl
Summary: Rory doesn't know who to lean on.
1. MrsDugrey

**A/N:I was listening to a new Beyonce song and this made me think of a new story. I have always wanted Rory to try something with Tristan but he left us to soon so here is my story on what could have been. It's up to you guys if it's more then a short one shot. Listen to Beyonce save the hero great song goes great with this story.**

**Disclaimer I do not own GG's so please don't think I am ripping anyone off. I have no money to sue me for...enjoy.**

She couldn't believe her life was over. That one knock on her front door she never wanted to get.

"Mrs. DuGrey we are sorry to inform you..."

She didn't need to hear the rest. Once you get that knock on the door you pretty much know what is going to happen after.  
She walked into the kitchen and started to bake. Ever since she got married and had baby Lilla she learned to cook so Tristan would have home cooked food every time he came home from a long day at the shooting range or what ever else the military had him doing.

"Mama watcha making?" came the sweet voice of her four year old. She looked so much like her father. His blond hair and bright blue eyes looking at her with so much joy in her eyes. She had her daddy's smile and dimples.

"Mama is making cookies. You wanna help or just like the bowl once I am done mixing?" Rory didn't know how she was going to be able to tell her little angel her daddy was not coming home.

"I wanna help mama. Why are you making cookies? Is daddy coming home?" Lilla started jumping up and down at the thought of her daddy coming home. He had been gone for so long. She missed him so much.

"Yea he is coming home, just not in the way we would like. You remember before daddy left we had that talk...angel daddy is with all the other angels we can't see. Now he is our angel watching over us." Rory started to tear up looking at her daughter who was ready to break down. Rory and Tristan had this talk with her every time he had to be shipped off. At first she didn't understand but then she got older and she is just as smart as both her parents she knew what it meant when her daddy wasn't going to come home.

"Mama I want to say bye to him. Do I get to see him one more time?"

"Yes angel you do. At the funeral you will get to kiss your daddy goodbye."

They both broke down then. Rory holding her daughter as she sobbed out. Rory got up to call her mom. Some women still needed their mama's.

"Mini me...how are you and Lilla? Is Tristan home yet?" Lorelai started asking a million questions all at once.

"Mama please come..." that was all Rory could get out before she hung up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours later her mother came bursting through the door.

"RORY!!! Is it Lilla is she okay? What's going on? Is it you are you hurt?"

"MOM! No it's not us. It's Tristan."

"OMG is he hurt how bad?"

"No he is not hurt...mama he is gone"

"O Rory I am so so sorry what do you want me to do? Would you like me to help set up arrangements?"

"No mom the military takes care of all that. I just need you to watch Lilla I need to go talk to his parents they don't know yet."

"Yes go I will watch her. Please Rory if you need anything don't hold it in just tell me."

"I will mom. I gotta go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The service was so beautiful. They played the bagpipes and had the honor guard. There were so many of Tristan's fellow soldiers there. They all came up to Rory and wished her well. She was dressed in blue Tristan's favorite color on her. She couldn't wear black that was just to depressing. She had to celebrate his life not mourn his death. She had 15 wonderful filled years with him. She would never change this for anything. She was glad for what she had with him.

"Rory. I am so sorry for not stopping Tristan if I had just gone with him he would still be alive." Brently, his best friend and fellow solider, came up to her.

"Brent it is not your fault. God wanted another solider in his army in the sky. It was his time to go." Rory went up and hugged him.

The military had not told her everything that had happened. Just the Tristan went out ahead of his group and stumbled upon a house full of terrorist. He went in and killed them all but the house was rigged with explosives and he died. The gave him the highest honor the could but it still didn't bring her husband back or Lilla's daddy back. She just wished for one more day with him. Don't get her wrong she was extremely proud of him and overjoyed he helped save so many people but she wish it hadn't cost as much as it did.

"I am sorry Rory I just can't believe he is gone. You are the true solider, standing here with a smile and helping everyone else deal with their pain. How can you do it?" Brent asked

"It's just how I am. I have to be strong for my little girl. Just because he is gone life does not stop for me and her. I still have to be a mom and I know Tristan would not want me to mess that up."

"You are right. You are always right."

Alone in her big bed she couldn't believe it's been two months since she laid her best friend husband and father of her kids to rest. Yes that's right, two weeks after she laid Tristan to rest she found out she was having his baby...again. She wish she was happy but deep down she was numb. Sure she had a smile on her face all the time and was there for their daughter every day but when she was locked away at night alone she was at her worse. She didn't know who was going to save her. Who was going to be her shoulder.

**A/N:So what did you think? I want to know if you think I should continue on with flashbacks on how they got together or just leave it as is? Please review. Sorry for any mistakes did this late in the night and I just wanted to post it.**


	2. Chilton

**A/N: I guess I am going to continue. I am gonna go from the beginning. Hope you enjoy!**

"Well looks like we got ourselves a new Mary." The obnoxious blond hair boy commented on Rory when she walked into her new english class.  
She new she wasn't going to like her new school. A bunch of rich snobs, no wonder why her mom left when she did. Now Rory wished she was any were else but here.

"The name is Rory!" she fumed for the hundredth time that day. She couldn't believe how many classes she got stuck with this jerk. How long was she going to have to put up with him and his annoying friends staring at her. Lucky the bell finally rung and she could go home.

"Mom!" Rory rushed into her mothers open arms outside of her school that day. Both of them had a long day and were so glad that is was finally over and time to go home. Only 167 more days until summer break.

"Mary. You know you want me. I see you watching me all the time in class. Daydreaming about getting me alone in the janitors closet. You know I could help you make that a reality if you really want." Tristan smirked at Rory the next morning. It was like he scened when she walked into school cause as soon as she opened the doors he was right next to her.

"Bible boy if I ever wanted to be alone in a janitors closet it wouldn't be with you. I would want to be with Paris. That way she could finally kill me and I would never have to deal with you."

"Well a threesome now that is better then I ever dreamed of. But does it have to be with Paris can't we get someone else like...IDK Summer."

"Wow you are so dense. Get another hobby cause I am so tired of being your next conquest. You will never get with me and I will forever be a Mary! Now move!" Rory said between clenched teeth.

"Mary Mary Mary you are so wrong. I can't wait for that night you are yelling at me out of pure pleasure!" and with that Tristan was gone.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

School continued on like that for the first year at Chilton for Rory. She could never get Tristan to stop calling her Mary and finally she just got use to it. They had the differences don't get me wrong but slowly Rory was starting to look forward to their morning exchanges.

"Mary. I got some exciting news. You know how we have to perform Romeo and Juliet for our class. Well I came up with a brilliant idea."

"Oh no did you hurt yourself. I mean come on you actually used your brain and you did explode?" Rory said with a chuckle.

"Come on Mary you know me better then that. I was just reading when an idea came to me out of no where. It's not like I was looking for it. It just hit me."

"Oh reading. You reading, in the same sentence. Are you feeling okay? Are you dying?"

"Haha very funny. No but seriously. I got a plan to make this story a little more modern a little more you."

Rory had to admit she was a little curious as to what Tristan could come up with. Through the year she had gotten to know Tristan and was pretty shocked at how much she really didn't know about him. He was a reader like herself and they shared a lot of knowledge together. She was glad she finally found someone who she could pick their brain about a book they both read and see their side of it unlike with Dean who just agreed with everything that she said.

Rory called her mom to tell her that she would be having everyone over to practice for the play. They had one week and it was getting annoying with Paris always down her throat yelling at her for not practicing the kiss with Tristan and then Tristan would pout agreeing with Paris. Rory had finally had enough of it and told Paris that she was just gonna have to except that Rory didn't need to practice kissing and if she did she had Dean for that. Besides Tristan really didn't need any practice. She had seen him kissing enough to be an expert on it. Paris finally gave up and huffed off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Rory please just let me stay and watch you practice please." Dean begged like a child.

"Dean no. You are upsetting every body and Tristan is to worried about pissing you off then paying attention to what he is suppose to be doing and it is making Paris mad. Just go and I will call you when we are all done." Rory was tired of having to be a parent to her own boyfriend. She didn't know how much more she could take of all of this. I mean she can't even practice for a school play without him watching over her shoulder like she was doing something bad. Everyone had readRomeo and Juliet so he knew what she was getting into from the very beginning.

"Mary I think we need to practice that kiss. Just once, now that bagboy is finally gone." Tristan whispered in her ear.

"E.T. you know that I am not the type of girl that is going to fall at your feet. Try harder." Rory smiled and walked back to the others.

'She wants me' Tristan thought to himself. 'It's time I finally give her what she has wanted, what I have wanted from the moment she first walked the Chilton halls. I am finally going to get my Mary. ' Tristan slowly smiled as he rejoined the group.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mary I am hungry. Can we please go to Luke's? You are always talking about him, and I want to try his coffee that you are always talking about." Tristan pleaded with Rory after their rehearsal.

"Fine but then I have to get home. Just let me call my mom. She expected me home hours ago but of course Pris said they were not leaving until they got it right and that included the kiss.

"Okay but please hurry I am going to die of hunger. And it will be your fault for not taking me sooner." Tristan whined.

"Stop acting like a two year old and wait over there like a good boy. Then maybe I will by you ice cream if you are good."

Tristan liked that idea. More time he got to spend with Rory the better. Not only because he wanted her, but he really did enjoy her company and how smart she was. He loved that he could talk to her about anything and she knew what she was talking about. Not just nodding her head along with him Unlike Dean who also was not great for her.

"Okay lets go. I am getting hungry too." Rory roped her arm through Tristan's and they walked together to Luke's. At the same moment Dean was just walking out of Luke's he had been looking for Rory when he called her house and found out she wasn't home yet. Thinking maybe she stopped to get something to eat. She is a Gilmore and they love to eat.

"Wow, Dean you are here." Rory dropped her arm from Tristan's. Tristan had a small smirk on his face. He knew Dean was here. He saw him walk in while Rory was on the phone. This was just the confrontation he needed to finally get Rory away from bagboy.

"Rory can I talk to you alone?" Dean said.

"No. I am hungry and Tristan is hungry and we are going to eat. You know that we are working together and if you can't get over that well then you can get over it or we are over." Rory was so tired of dealing with a one year old for a boyfriend. It was hard enough dealing with Tristan but at least he was joking. Dean just didn't get it and she was done dealing with it. She had to much on her plate to deal with Dean and school.  
If she wanted to get into Harvard it was time to grow up and stay focused on what was important.

"Rory I just want to talk to you alone. Without him. I thought you were going home after practice and call me. So when it got kinda late and I didn't hear from you I went by your house and your mom told me you where not home so I went to Luke's and here you are. With him."

"You went by my house. Dean I told you I would call you when I got home. When I didn't call you should have know that I wasn't home. You don't just go by my house when you feel like it. Ya I got hungry. Tristan was hungry to so I invited him to come eat with him. It's not like I invited him over to have sex with me." Rory was getting mad Tristan could see, for when she got mad her ears turned red and there was this vain that stuck out on the side of her neck. He had only seen it a couple times but this was the first time it wasn't sticking out because of something he did.

"Rory let's just take a rain check. I gotta get home and I don't want you to get in a fight with your boyfriend over dinner so I will go you two work things out." Tristan turned to leave but Rory stopped him.

"No Tristan don't leave me and Dean are done. And I mean that in every form of the word done. I am done with you Dean. I have so much on my plate right now that I just don't have time to baby sit you any more. Hope you have a great life." With that Rory and Tristan walked into Luke's.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"OMG where is Tristan. We are on next. If he is not here in the next 5 mins then I will have to be Romeo and I don't want to be Romeo." Paris was pacing backstage. Just then in walked Tristan.

"O thank God you are finally here. Hurry up an change." Paris huffed at him.

"Paris I can't. I can no longer do your play for I don't go to this school anymore." Tristan looked at the floor. He just couldn't bear to see the hurt on Rory's face.

"What do you mean you are no longer going to this school?" Rory asked.

"My dad is pulling me out. I am off to military school in North Carolina."

"Why how what did you do?" Rory stammered.

"He thinks I helped Duncan and Bowmen rob their dad's safe last night. I tried telling him that I was with you but it was no use he will not listen."

"What if I talk to him and tell him that you were with me last night." Rory said.

"It's no use Rory." Her name, it was the first time he actually called her Rory and not Mary. It felt so empty him saying her name and not Mary.

"Tristan it's not fair how can he just do this. You didn't do anything wrong." Rory could feel the tears welling up.

"Shh Mary don't cry for me. I will be okay. You will see." Tristan pulled Rory into a hug. He couldn't let go. He didn't know if he would ever see her again. He lifted her face to his.

"Mary..." She silenced him with her lips. She didn't know where she got the courage from. But seeing him maybe for the last time she knew she couldn't let him walk away without tyring this. It might be her last time.

"Goodbye Mary." Tristan turned and walked out the doors.

"Goodbye bible boy." Rory whispered.

**A/N: sorry for all that. It is totally different from what happened on the show with a little bit of it being the same. I wanted some of it to be like the show but with my own twist on it. I don't know how well you guys will like it but hey it's something. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**


	3. Logan?

It was coming upon graduation from Chilton. She couldn't believe she finally made it through high school without Tristan. Yes everyday they had talked on the phone or through email or good old fashion letter writing but it still hurt to be standing her in her cap and gown without him. He told her of all his military school but it wasn't the same. She missed him more the she realized. She didn't think she would have to face this day alone. The three years she went here and she never made a friend except Tristan. But he was gone. He was going to go to college down there. Paris never forgave her for kissing Tristan and when Rory found out she was going to be valedictorian Paris really hated her.

"Mom I can't find my cap. What did you do with it?" Rory ran around looking for where her mother put her cap after using it as a prop last night.

"Rory I didn't touch it. It must be in your room. You better hurry we need to leave like 5 mins ago."

"Mom you where dancing around in it last night. I blame you for making me late to my own graduation."

"O ya. It's in the fridge."

Rory didn't even bother to ask why it was there. She went and grabbed her cap and ran out the door. She could meet her mother there she had to get going before everyone was even madder at her for making them late.

"So when you look back on these years think of the footprints you left here. Hopefully they left an impression on your heart more then on this grass. It's only once you get to graduate and be glad that you are finally over the biggest milestone in your life."

"MS. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

She finally did it. All on her own without the help of anyone. She was going to make it. She could do anything now that she made it through the hardest part of her young life. Her mother was standing making the most noise for this moment was for her too. Rory was going to make it through Harvard and she did it all on her own. She was going to conquer the world on her own, no one was going to stand in her way.

"Mom I can't believe I am going to Harvard tomorrow. I am going to miss you so much. I will come down as often as I can."

"Rory I am so proud of you. You don't have to come down to much, Boston is a ways away from here. I want you to be more about school then wondering what I am up to."

"I know mom but I am going to miss you so much. I can't believe I am going to be so far away from you."

"It will be okay and think now you can visit your dad and little sister more now."

Rory hadn't really thought of that. Don't get me wrong she loved her dad but she never really got connected to him like a normal father daughter should. She looked to Luke more like a father then Christopher.

"Yea you are right. Then maybe we can build some kind of relationship between us too."

"Are you girls ready yet?" Luke yelled from his truck. He was Rory's father, her own dad couldn't even help her move to her new school he just called and wished her luck while Luke did all the real father stuff. He was always there for her.

"Yea we are coming!" Both Rory and Lorelai yelled to him.

"Welcome to your first class at Harvard. My name is professor Morgan but you may call me Finn" (A.N. ha ha had to throw Finn into the mix)

Rory's classes went pretty normal her first day. Then her first class her second day her world was rocked to a core.

"Hello Rory...miss me?"

"Paris. I thought you were going to Yale."

"Yea I was but then I thought to myself Gilmore is going to Harvard and I have not finished what I started in high school. Now you may think I want to hate you, but I am over that. I want to be able to establish some kind of friendship with you. I never hated you in high school, I envied you. You could do what no other Chilton girl could."

Rory looked at her like she had gone crazy. What in the world was Paris talking about and why would she envy her. She wasn't a high society rich snob. She was just plane Jane who lived in a small town and had a crazy funny mother.

"Paris I don't think I really understand what you are trying to tell me."

"Rory you made it through one of the toughest high schools on your own. You didn't have to prove yourself to anyone and you did it all on your own. You didn't have your parents riding you telling you to be number one. You chose to go to Chilton to better yourself not to hold up your last name."

"Paris I just want to be able to have a better life. A life that you were born into. I had to fight my way to get any respect from anyone. You just walked into a room and everyone knew you and didn't treat you like an outsider."

"I know all that. I am trying to tell you. That you have won my respect. I consider you a friend."

"Paris you hated me all through high school. You tormented me. At first I thought it was because of Tristan but when he left you still jumped down my throat every chance you got. How was I ever a friend to you?"

"Because you made me better. You challenge me and made me push myself. No other person at that school could do what you did. I respect that from you."

"Okay." Rory still looked confused. Why all of a sudden did Paris care anything about her. This was going to be a long four years at Harvard.

"Ms. Gilmore. Could I speak with you for a moment about your paper?" Mr. Morgan, or Finn as he liked to be called, called out to Rory.

"Sure Mr. Morgan."

"Please call me Finn. I feel old when you call me Mr. Morgan." Finn replied with a grin.

"Okay Finn."

"Rory, I have noticed that you are here to become a journalist. My best mate is the best in the business and I don't want you to feel awkward with me being your teacher and all but I would really like to introduce you to him. I have gone over some of your writings from high school and I feel like you could really go some where."

"Umm...okay." Rory was shocked that a professor actually cared.

"Okay if you wouldn't mind meeting me at the pub around the corner. Tonight at 7 and I will introduce you."

"Okay 7 it is." Rory was so excited. Who was it she was going to meet? Before she could ask Finn he was already gone.

"Mom, I don't have a thing to wear. I don't even know who I am meeting and I don't even know why Finn has asked me to meet this man. What if it's a joke. What if I show up and no one is there and they all laugh at me?"

"Rory why would your professor do that to you. He has no reason to play a joke on you. Besides you should wear your black knee length skirt with your white blouse and your knee high boots. Classy but flirty. You never know this guy could be a cutie. Besides didn't you say your teacher was a cute Australian hunk."

"MOM! This is not the time. Yes he is kinda cute but he is my professor. Not a guy I could ever go after."

"I am just kidding Rory. You need to loosen up a bit. Have fun. College only comes around once."

"Rory you made it!" Finn jumped up when he saw Rory walk into the pub.

"Hello Finn. I am so glad you invited me out. My mom says I don't get out enough."

"Well love I will have to change that now won't I. I would like you to meet my best mate Colin McCrae and Logan Huntzberger."

"Huntzberger as in newspaper Huntzberger?" Rory stammered.

"The one in the same. i take it you heard of him."

"I have heard of Mitchum. Never knew he had a son."

"Ya well I tend to stay out of the limelight when it comes to my dad." Logan replied.

"It is nice to meet you Logan."

"You to Rory. Finn has told me so much about you and I admit I was shocked when I read some of your works. You have a very good writing sense."

"Why thank you." Rory blushed at his comment. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think to meet a Huntzberger. She had to admit she thought he was kinda cute. Kinda reminded her of Tristan just brown eyes instead of blue.

"Would you care to go get a cup of coffee. I will let you pick my brain and ask anything you want to know about the newspaper business." Logan offered her.

"I would love to." Rory couldn't believe her ears. Logan actually wanted to let her pick his brain.

"Let's go." Logan had to admit, Finn was right she is a cute girl. When she walked in he couldn't help but notice her long legs and then when he saw her eyes they were like getting lost looking into the sea. Yeah he sounded cheesy right now but he just didn't want her to leave without him getting to talk to her that's why he offered coffee.

"So what makes you want to give a freshman any time of day. What makes you want to share anything with me?"

"Well like I said Finn has been bugging me for awhile about you and your writings. So I finally took the time to read some and I must say I am very impressed at what I read. I just wanted to get to know you better and see if you had what it takes to be the real thing."

"Well I must say I am flattered and a little taken aback at the same time. I mean I am honored you would want to talk to me but then again you insult me with says like am I cut out to be the real thing. If you knew what I had gone through high school you would not question me on being the real thing."

"Well I am sorry if I insulted you. I didn't mean no offence. You must understand I have had many women trying to come to me because of my last name."

"I didn't come to you. Finn came to me. I could easily make it on my own. I have done it all my life. I didn't grow up in the high society like you and all your friends. I worked my way here and I am glad I did it all on my own. Unlike you nothing was handed to me." Rory was getting upset how could he insult her when he didn't know a thing about her. He was like every rich guy. They only wanted one thing from a girl and they think that everyone is out to get their money. Here he sits thinking Rory wants him for his last name. He didn't see that she could care less who he was. She was not that girl she was going to make it all on her own like she had been doing for the past 18 years.

"Thank you for the coffee but I think I am going to go. I see this was a bad idea." Rory got up to leave.

"Wait Rory. I am sorry I didn't mean all that. I am just use to women hearing my last name and thinking they can use me."

"Yea well I am not most women. I have been through more than most would know, yet I made it to Harvard on my own. Not because of my father or my last name but because I worked had and proved myself worthy of going to an ivy league school."

"I know I see that now. I am sorry. Can we please start over. Hello, my name is Logan Huntzberger."

"Hello. I am Rory Gilmore."

"Gilmore. As in Richard and Emily. I thought you said you weren't of high society." Logan looked puzzled.

"Yes those are my grandparents. But my mom ran away after she had me. I grew up in a small town called Stars Hallow."

"I see. So what would you like to know about the newspaper business. I can tell you anything."

"Well how much money are you worth?"

"W...Wh..What?" Logan stumbled.

"I am kidding." Rory laughed. Logan returned her smile. They continued way into the night and when she finally looked at the clock she finally realized that it was well into the early morning hours. She better get back to her dorm. He mother was expecting her to call after her meeting.

"Logan it's been really great getting to talk to you but I really got to go. I have a paper I need to finish and I only have a few hours until my first class."

"I am sorry to have kept you for so long. Could I maybe get your number. Maybe we could finish this conversation over dinner some time."

"Sure." With that Rory wrote down her number and went of to her dorm. She didn't know if she was tired or if Logan had some how gotten to her.  
After their hours of talking she saw that this guy actually had a lot to offer and he was not bad looking. She couldn't believe she actually gave him her number and that he wanted to take her to dinner.

Had she done the right thing?

A/N:Some of you think that I shouldn't have written the first chapter the way I did. Well I am sorry to say you all know the ending right at the start. But I heard some where that the end is where it all begins. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. No worries its a trory as you know the ending already :) REVIEW please.


	4. Tristan

"Mom I am going out with an older man. Shouldn't you be telling me not to do something this crazy?" Rory rambled on the phone with her mom for the past hour.

"Rory you are a big girl. It's time you went out an enjoyed life. This is what college is all about. Going out and meeting new people even if they are older. It's not that big of a thing, he is only what 3 years older then you."

"Yes I know all that it's just this is not the kind of thing I do."

"You will be fine Rory. Now get off the phone and go get ready. Besides it's not like you are marring this guy. It's just dinner."

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"Love you too."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So that's my interesting childhood. Traveling and boarding school."

"What about your parents didn't they ever want you home?"

"Rory, you gotta remember I grew up in society. Parents don't care about their child just make sure they stay out of trouble and then take over for them when they step down. That's all my dad has ever wanted for me. He doesn't want me to do anything but take over. He even has my wife picked out for me. He wants me to marry some girl that is dumb and will just be about the DAR and making me look good. He doesn't want me to marry for love but for what's best for the family."

"I am sorry to hear that Logan. I am glad I have never grown up in that environment. I mean I could never marry someone and have the expect me to stay home and be "house wife" that's not how my mom raised me. She raised me to be strong and independent."

"Well that's good for you Rory. I am so glad that I met you. You are not like any women I have ever meet. You are not the time of women that looks for a guy with the perfect last name."

"Yea that's not me. I am someone that can stand on their own. Last names don't make any impression on me." Rory said with a smile.

"I know. From the first time we meet I could tell you were different. You didn't let anyone walk all over you, me included." Logan grinned

"Well I wasn't going to let you think you were God's gift to earth." Rory laughed. Logan joined with her. They had the most wonderful dinner and coffee after. They sat for hours just talking about life and death and history and newspaper. They both got so caught up in their wonderful talk they failed to realize the coffee shop was closing.

"I am sorry to bug you, but we are closing." a waitress came up to them.

"Right sorry. We will be leaving" Logan got up.

"Sorry." Rory said.

"Well Logan, this was a great...I don't know what to call this."

"I say it was a date." Logan told her.

"Well it was an amazing date. I had a great time. The best. I wish we could continue our talk but it's getting late."

"Well we could. You could come back to my place."

"Logan I am not that girl that's going to fall into bed with you."

"I know that's not what I am asking. Although I wouldn't stop it if it happened." Logan said with a smirk.

"LOGAN!" Rory playfully slapped his arm.

"I was just saying. You could come over we can discuss Hemingway."

"Hemingway. Are your for real Logan. I am not going to fall for that."

"I am not kidding Rory. Or we could discuss Poe. Which ever you prefer."

"Logan I am not going back to your place to talk about poetry."

"Well I told you I didn't want to take you home to bed but if that's what you want to do..."

"Logan! Once again. I had a great time tonight. Thank you for taking me out and showing me a great time. I am going to go home to bed now."

"Alright Ms. Gilmore. But don't think this will be the last of it." Logan bent and kissed Rory lightly on the cheek and turned and walked away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Over the next few weeks Rory and Logan began to see each other everyday. He would stop by her place every morning and come baring a new coffee. Something different each morning. Rory couldn't complain who would complain about free coffee. Although some days the coffee was really bad. But then Logan would know so he wouldn't go back to that place.

"Logan I am running late. I have no time for coffee or for small talk. I will have to catch up with you after classes. I will be back around 5." Rory answered the door running out the house.

"Rory, I just wanted to say one thing." Logan raced to catch up with her.

"What?"

"This." With that Logan grabbed Rory and turned her to face him and planted the sweetest kiss on her lips she has experienced in a long time.

"Logan?..."

"Don't say anything. Now go, you are going to be late. We will talk later."

Rory couldn't believe the day she was having. First she was running late to class and Logan had just kissed her. What was she suppose to think about that? How can a guy just come up and kiss her like that. What right did he have doing that. Rory walked into her history class and sat down.

"Good morning class. Today I have a new assignment. It's something totally different. Nothing I have never done before but something I think could be really great for everyone. Now this time in history is very important for all of us. We have a war going on and many of you may know someone over their fighting for us. I have decided that we are going to have pen pals with a solider over in Iraq right now. Now I have a name for each of you. Come up and get your paper from my desk."

Rory walked up and found her name. She went back to her desk and gathered her stuff. She finally could confront Logan on what he thought he was doing this morning.

"Logan we really need to talk about what happened this morning. Please call me back as soon as you can please." Rory hung up her phone and went to her room to start her work. When she went to grab her notebook a piece of paper fell out. She bent to grab it remembering the assignment her history teacher assigned this morning.

_Sergent Tristan DuGrey 1678 E. Cactus Rd Charlotte, North Carolina 45287_

Tristan...

**A/N:Hope you liked the chapter.I hope you all had a great fourth of July! I know that this chpt is a little short didn't want to make it to long.  
I just got to get Tristan back in the story. Still plenty to come out to all who have reviewed now I hope to get some more reviews**


	5. Girlfriendboyfriend

It had been two weeks since we started our pen pals in Iraq project and I had yet been able to pick up a pen and write to my "pal"

"Ms. Gilmore, I have noticed that you haven't written to your pen pal yet. Is there something wrong?" Rory's history teacher asked.

"No nothing wrong. I just don't know what to say to someone I don't know."

"Well you could always just say thank you."

"I will get to it. I just need a little longer to come up with something right."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rory walked back to her dorm. She had so much on her mind that she was shocked when she bumped into Logan.

"Logan. You scared me."

"Sorry Ace i just wanted to stop by and maybe take you to lunch or something."

"Sure. Just let me put my books down first."

Logan could not believe his luck. Every time he tried to get Rory to go out with him she would come up with some lame excuse as to why she couldn't go out. He knew deep down he didn't want to think he was falling for this girl, but he really was. He was always thinking about her and when a girl came up to him he always compared them to her. They never measured up to her though. They where always missing that special something that she had.

"Let's go." Rory grabbed Logan's hand and dragged him away.

"So how is school going? Anything interesting happening?" Logan asked.

"Not really. In history they have us writing to soldiers in Iraq. I haven't been able to start on mine yet though. It just seems weird writting to people that you don't know. They are doing something totally noble but still..."

"I hear ya. But you could always just thank them for doing what they are doing. I think it's a great idea to tell a solider thank you."

"Yea you are right. When I get back I will start on my letter. I need to get one sent out soon. The teacher is even starting to notice that I haven't written to my 'pal' yet." As much as Rory enjoyed Logan's company she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Here she was out enjoying a beautiful lunch and Tristan was some where were he might not make it home alive. Life had a funny way of playing games.

"Rory, I have something to ask you." Logan said on their walk back to Rory's dorm room a little later.

"Yes Logan."

"Well we have become great friends these last few months and I was wondering if you would like to start seeing each other on a more serious note."

"Well Logan, you are right we have become great friends and I wouldn't want to ruin that..."

"Wait before you go any further. Rory, I can't stop thinking about you. You are the first thing I think of when I wake up in the morning and the last thing I think of before I go to bed. I compare every girl to you. You are always in my head. I can't get rid of you and I don't want to. I want to take the next step and I want to take it with you."

"Logan."

"Ace..."

"Okay. I want to do this too. I have liked you since I first walked into that pub to meet you. You are the only one that I know that can keep up with me in every subject known to man. You are always able to go from laughing and joking to serious when need be. I love that you can debate books and movies and poetry with me without skipping a beat. You might even be smarter then me."

"Ace no one is smarter then you. You are always studying and learning new things. That's what I love about you. I am so glad that I can finally be able to call you girlfriend. I wanted this for so long." Logan pulled her close and kissed her. Now that she was in his arms he didn't want to let go. They forgot about going to the dorm and instead walked to the pub to meet up with everyone. Rory had dropped Finn's class after becoming close friends with him, she didn't want anyone thinking she couldn't pass the class because they were friends,  
plus she didn't want him to get into trouble.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey guys." Steph yelled out when she saw Logan and Rory. They were holding hands and smiling like two year olds.

"OMG I am so happy for you two. Come here so I can give you a hug." Steph raced over to them. Colin and Finn looked on trying to figure out what Steph was screeching about.

"Well thank you Steph. We are excitied too." Logan laughed and hugged Rory closer. Then it dawned on Colin.

"Congrats man!" Colin stood up.

"What are you all hooting for?" Finn asked not getting the inside joke.

"They are finally dating you down under dumb ass." Colin whacked Finn on the back of the head.

"Aww that hurt Colin. You didn't need to hit me. Congrats mate/love. I am so glad you finally saw what we all saw. You too look really great together. I am so glad I introduce both of you. So come on where are my thanks for this?"

"Awww thanks Finn!" Both Logan and Rory jumped on Finn and gave him a big hug.

The all sat around and where drinking to the new couple. Logan couldn't keep his eyes off Rory and Rory was the same way. Just then Rory's phone rings. she looks down and sees that it's her mom.

"Mom you will never guess what." Rory excitingly tells her mom.

"Well Rory I am glad you are in a great mood. Now let me guess. You are going to be the new captain for star trek?"

"Mom..."

"Wait I know. You signed up to be the back up dancer for the Bangles. You know honey just cause we saw them in concert doesn't mean you have to drop out of college and follow them around."

"But mom it's always been my dream to dance on stage. I want to see my name in lights." Rory starts to joke with her mother forgetting for a moment the exciting news she has.

"So my little one, what is this exciting news you have to tell your mama? You aren't pregnant are you?"

"No mom. You remember Logan right?"

"The rich boy with blond hair and coffee colored eyes. I always liked him cause his eyes remind me of coffee."

"Mom, stop you are not letting me get a word in. Now like I was saying me and Logan are officially dating."

"Well it's about time. If you hadn't of gotten him I would have. How about your Austrailan friend is he still on the prowl?"

"Mom you can not date Finn. You are not a red head remember."

"Aww love is that the lovely Lorelai? Let me have the phone." Finn yanked the phone out of Rory's hand and started talking to Lorelai. Logan and Steph looked at each other and laughed while Colin and Rory both tried to get the phone from Finn. Once Rory got the phone back from Finn she hung up with her mom.

"So Ace what did the lovely Lorelai have to say. She is glad that you are finally with the most handsomest man ever?"

"Handsomest is not a word. And no as a matter of fact she told me I should have gone for Finn not some second rate model." Rory said with a grin.

"Why hello love. I will love to take you away from here." Finn grabbed for Rory and Rory blushed a little.

"Finn stop trying to get with my girl. There are plenty of women here, even some red heads." Logan smacked Finn's hand away.

"Logan, I was only kidding. I don't think it would last to long between me and Finn. My mom is really proud I am with you anyways. I wouldn't want it any other way." Rory leaned over and kissed Logan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that night when Rory finally made it to her dorm room where she was shocked to see Paris sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Paris?"

"Rory, I need to talk to you. I went into your room today to find a book, and I noticed your history book."

"Paris what are you doing going through my things. You would have a heart attack if I did that to you."

"I know. I am not sorry but I just want to know one thing..."

"What?"

"When where you going to tell me that you where talking to Tristan?"

"What...?" Rory looked like a slight wind might push her over.

"Well like I was saying I went to your room and saw your history book with Tristan's address on it. I can't believe you would talk to him without telling me. I have been friends with him longer. What do you possible have to talk to him about?"

"Paris it's none of your business and if it where you would know that I am writing Tristan for my history project. The teacher thought it would be good if we had pen pals with soldiers in Iraq and Tristan was the name I got. Now if you would kindly stay out of my room please." Rory stormed off. She was so angry that she didn't know that the piece of paper she held in her hand was now in a crumpled mess in her fist. She looked down and saw it. She put it on the table and tried to smooth it out as much as possible. She then looked at the tear drop that had fallen from her eyes. She didn't even know she was crying.

_"Dear Tristan,  
Wow I can't believe it has been 3 years since _

_we last talked. It has been a lonely 3 years _

_without you. I miss you so much. You are _

_probably wondering why I am writing to _

_you now after all this time. In my history _

_class at Harvard we had to write to someone _

_in Iraq and fate had it so I got you. I hope you _

_are doing well over there. I can't believe you _

_are over 's it like? How many people _

_have you shot? __How is the weather? Look at me,_

_you are over t__here fighting to stay alive and I ask _

_you about the weather. Well I hope to hear back from you. _

_Stay safe!_

_Mary_

**A/N:I hope you liked this chapter. The letter was a little short I know but I had to get it in there. Please review. And thanks to all those that read this and to all that do review. I love it!**


	6. 2 months

I was shocked when I got a letter addressed from Rory. My Mary had written me. She was living her dream going to Harvard and doing great things with her life. I hope all was well for her. From the sounds of it she seems to be doing great. I can't believe its been 4 years since I had last seen her dressed as Juliet. I was to be her Romeo to bad I ended up in military school.

"Sir there has been an order to move to the next town before night fall. We should leave now if we want to get there by then." One of my soldiers burst in to tell me.

"Yes Brent. Get the group together we leave in 5." I tell him. Bring here is so different. I have done pretty well for myself. The whole Sergent thing was a very proud moment in my life. I wish I had someone to help celebrate it with me but I had no one back home. I haven't talked to my parents since I left for military school four years ago. They didn't really care about me anyways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"RORY! Where is that article I asked for you last week?" my editor Chris screamed at me as soon as I walked into the news room Monday morning.

"I have it right here Chris. Stop screaming at me. I have had a long weekend and I am not fully awake since I haven't had my coffee." It was true I did have a long weekend. Spending time with Logan and have to many wild nights out with Finn. I tell you that boy can party.  
It's kind of a shock to think he does that every night yet still gets up and teaches his class without any worries!

"Gilmore, don't patronize me. Just give me the dam article already so we can finally get some work done around here. Don't care about how long of a weekend you had or how much coffee you have missed. I don't give a dam."

It was such a long day. I am finally glad I can go to my history class and tell my teacher that I finally wrote my pal. I haven't heard anything back yet. I hope he is alright. Oh crap gotta get home and grab my books before I am late. Stupid Chris!

Running into my dorm I almost knock Paris over.

"Watch it Gilmore."

"Sorry Paris I was just here to get my book. I am going to be late if I don't hurry." I run into my room. There on top of my books I see a letter addressed to me.

"Paris what is this?"

"What does it look like. It's a letter from you pal Tristan."

"Well I see that. When did it get here?"

"What do I look like the mailman? How am I suppose to know. I just found it sitting in the mailbox this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I am not your maid Rory. If you wanted the mail you should have checked it yourself. You better hurry or you are going to be late."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Miss Gilmore I presume you have written to your pal yes?"

"Yes ma'am. I did a week ago."

"Good. Have you heard anything back?"

"Yes I got a letter today. I have not opened it yet for I just picked it up."

"Well why don't you read it now. In front of the class so everyone can hear just how well your pal is doing."

Oh no. She was actually going to make me read my letter to the class. No one knew that I knew my pal way before this project. How could I cover this up now. I know he is bound to have said something that will have to be explained in detail.

"Umm do I have to read it out loud. I am sure no one really wants to hear it."

"Now Miss Gilmore. I am sure everyone would love to get to know another solider that is fighting for us."

"Okay." I slowly walk up to the front of the class and open my letter. I scan over it first to see if I see anything that I should skip. To late.

"Miss Gilmore. The letter please." My teacher gets on patient and takes the letter from me. Oh no this is going to be ugly.

_Mary,_

_It is so good to hear from you.  
_

_I am so glad that you have made _

_all your dreams come true. You _

_made it to Harvard and managed _

_to make Paris hate you even more _

_by being top of the class. I wish I _

_was there to see it. As for me well _

_you know where I am. Have been _

_for the past 8 months. Only 2 more _

_to go. I am glad that your history _

_class made you do this otherwise _

_we probably never would have talked _

_again. How are things going for you in _

_that fancy school? I am proud of you I _

_hope you know that. It sucks that I _

_left just as we were finally working _

_on our friendship. When I get back _

_I hope to see you. I would love to _

_hear everything that has happened _

_to you in the past 4 years. Well I _

_gotta go. Lives to save. Hope to _

_hear from you soon!_

_Bible boy_

"Miss Gilmore why did you not tell me that you knew your pal? It seems like you have know him for a very long time."

"I am sorry I never told you. I figured it wasn't a big deal. I mean it's just an assignment." I look down to the ground wishing that I had never brought the stupid letter with me. Stupid Tristan having to write all that. It was a sweet letter though. At least he was still alive and doing well. But he wanted to see me. What was Logan going to think of that?

"Miss Gilmore...Miss Gilmore!" My teachers voice brought me back to reality.

"Miss Gilmore since you know your pal so well I want you to write him back and when you do tell him when he comes home in 2 months that we would love to have him in class to talk about his experience over there."

"I don't think he will really want to do that though."

"I don't care what you think. I want you to invite him. Or I will myself."

"Fine I will do it." I grabbed my stuff and walked out of class. This was going to be a long 2 months. What was I going to do?

**A/N: Ya I know the mail would take longer then a week to arrive but this is my story so I will do with it as I see fit. Hope you all enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to update I just wanted this to be good but I am not to happy with it. Please review. Thank you to all of you that have. I love hearing back from you.**


	7. War

The past month flew by so fast. she had written to Tristantwo more times but had yet to invite him to her class. She didn't know how to bring it up. Hey you are finally coming home, would you mind coming to my class and talking about how it is over there. It just didn't seem to fit in any of their talks. she had even gone to Paris to see if she could help her but all she got from her was a look of death.

"Class today is a very special day. We hadn't planned on this for another month but luck would have it we got an early surprise. Class I would like you to meet Sergent Tristan DuGrey. He has been in the Marines for 2 years now. Just got back from Iraq and chose to spend one of his first afternoons back to talk to us about his experiences."

"Why thank you. . Hello everyone. You all know I am Tristan. Friend of Ma..I mean Rory's. Let's start by what you guys want to know about."

"How long have you known Rory?" one of the students asked.

"I have know Rory since the 10th grade. We went to Chilton together. We didn't see eye to eye at first. I was the 'king' so to speak. I was always thinking I could have any girl I wanted but then I met her. She wouldn't give me the time of day. Shot down every pick up line I have ever used. I was a little crushed so to get her back I called her Mary." at that Tristan stopped and glanced at Rory who had her face down completely embarrassed that he would just tell their life story like that.

"What's it like over there? Did you learn any of their culture?" another student asked.

"It is very dry and hot. When you are carrying over 100 pounds on your back all day every day you tend to wear out easier. I learned some of their culture, but it is so different. Hard to really understand why they choose to live the way they do. With the women never speaking and covering the face."

"I wish women would speak here." laughed a boy from the back. Some of the men chuckled along too.

"Yea you would think so. But if you get lost and you knock on a door and it's just a women in the house you are gonna be lost for a long time cause you won't get any answers from her." Tristan replied back.

"Do you believe it what you are doing?" this question was spoken softly but he knew who had asked it.

"Yes Rory I do believe it what I am doing. What we are doing is defending our country. They came over here bombed our towers blew up half the Pentagon and killed many innocent people. They chose to fight us so we are just answering their call."

"But what about all the people over there that don't believe in the same thing as the terrorist yet they still dye just because they live there."

"We try to only get the terrorist. I am not going to shy away and say no one innocent has died. It's war. That's what happens. Unfortunately there are some good people that might die because they are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"That doesn't seem like a fair trade. Just because they are there they die."

"I think this is getting a little heated. How about someone else ask a question." broke in.

The questions continued for the next hour and a half but Rory was done listening. She didn't believe in the war and didn't feel like listening to some defend such crap. So she just thought about what she was going to do once class was over. She didn't want to run into Tristan outside of class. She didn't have the time to tell Logan that he was there how was he going to react. Hopefully not to bad. Just then the bell rang and shook Rory back to the present situation. Getting away from Tristan before he could come to her.

"Trying to run from me Mary?" Rory froze at the sound of his voice right behind her. "I am shocked after 4 years of not seeing each other I figured you would come running into my arms."

"Well that's were you are wrong DuGrey. I will always run the opposite directions of your arms. Kinda like what I am doing now. See ya around.  
Glad you made it home alive." Rory took off. She couldn't stand to be around him another second. She didn't know what was going on with her but seeing Tristan for the first time in years and seeing how much he had changed, and boy had he changed, she could stand being next to him for to long. She ran off to her dorm dropped off her stuff and hightailed it to the news room. Maybe she would be able to get her article out and clear her mind.

Two hours later Rory was still staring at a blank computer screen.

"Dammit. Why can't I write anything?" Rory said to herself.

"Cause I am taking up to much space." Rory sighed as soon as she heard him speak she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Logan you scared me. What are you doing here?" Rory smiled at him.

"I thought you could maybe use a break. Paris said you have been here for hours and haven't been able to write anything. She was kinda mad that you where wasting time."

"You are right. I could use a break. Lets go get some coffee shall we." Rory walked up and gave Logan a hug and a small kiss.

Tristan finally got Paris to tell him where Rory had been hiding for the past two hours, she would stop asking him questions. Finally she gave up and told him she was at the newsroom and how to get there. Just as he was about to walk in he saw Rory with a man who was asking to take her out next thing he knew she was giving him a hug and a kiss. Who was this man and how does Rory know him? Are they dating? Just then the man turned and that's when Tristan got a look at him...

"Logan?"

**A/N: Sorry for such a short update. I just wanted to get you guys something to finally read. Oh and just so you know the time line for this story,  
right now Rory is in her second year at Harvard. Her first year was the whole meeting of Logan and they started dating her second. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. Well Review please just to let me know how you feel.**


	8. Cousins

_"Logan?"_

Logan turned around and saw a face he hadn't seen in a long time.

"DuGrey! How's it going man. I can't believe it's you. You are looking good. What brings you to Harvard, you going here now or what?"

"Um no I am not going here. I was speaking to a class about Iraq and what's it like fighting a war. What are you doing here. Didn't you  
already go to Yale and didn't you graduate like 2 years ago?"

"Yea I went there and graduated. I am here to take my girlfriend Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Tristan DuGrey. He is my cousin." Logan went  
to turn to Rory but she was no where to be found.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How did Logan know Tristan. I can't face both of them in the same room. That's why I dipped out when Logan turned away to talk to Tristan.  
This can't be happening. I have to get away. Just the Rory's cell rang. Looking down she let go of the breath she was holding.

"Hello mom."

"Well that's not a very nice greeting. It's like me answering the phone when my mother calls. Please re-do."

"You have reached Rory's house of fun. Press one for rabbits."

"Rabbits? Dirty!" Lorelai screeched.

"Mom you know I was just kidding. So what's up? Kirk running around naked again?"

"Um nope. I just wanted to call and give you a heads up that your grandma is throwing a party so she will be calling soon. Think of something  
for this Saturday cause that's when it is."

"Great what kind of party is it?"

"Can't talk now. Lucas is giving me a dirty look. Good luck love ya oh tell Finn to call me"

"You only want him to call you so you can listen to his voice. How about I record something he says so you can listen to it all the time."

"Dirty. I like. Please for mommy will you do that?"

"I can try but don't be disappointed when it's not something you can understand."

"That's okay as long as I hear his voice. Gotta go kid love ya!" Rory looked down at her phone. her mom could be so weird sometimes but she was glad she had her. She was the only one that would understand the situation she was going through and the only one she could talk to and figureout what she was going to do before she bumped into either of those boys again. Just then her phone rang again. Without looking to see who calledshe answered.

"Hello grandma."

"Well hello to you too love. Although I would rather be called daddy not grandma." Finn's voice spoke to her through her phone.

"Oh Finn I am sorry. I thought you where my grandma. I guess she is throwing some party and I have to go."

"Oh yes her military party. I am also attending. That's why I am calling. I wanted to see if you had any friends that needed someone to go with."

"Well I have a friend but I don't know if you want to go with her."

"As long as she is female and alive and under 60 I will take her."

"Are you sure?" Rory asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes love I am desperate. And since you are with Logan I can't take you so I will take the next best thing. A friend of Rory Gilmores."

"Okay she will be at my dorm on Saturday. Pick her up at 7pm but that really means 7:15!"

"Yea I know how you girls are. Besides Logan already filled us in that he always has to pick you up 15 mins later then the scheduled time."

"Hey a girl needs her 15mins of extra mirror time. Gotta make sure everything looks just right."

"Yea yea yea. Well okay then 7:15 at your dorm. Thanks Gilmore. Hey you never know me and your friend might be the next Rory and Logan and  
that would make you Finn."

"I will pass on that. I don't think I would be able to be as crazy and drink as much as you."

"Yea you are right. I know no one is as good as the real Finn. Well thanks love I owe you."

"You are welcome Finn and no you don't this is for the whole Logan thing so no worries. See ya Saturday." With that Rory hung up and entered her dorm. Now she just had to find a way to get Paris to go out with Finn without flipping out. Good luck Gilmore she thought to herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well that was weird. I don't know where she could be. What are you doing right now cousin? Can I get you some lunch. We can pick up Rory  
on the way or just us two."

"Nah. Go find your girlfriend I am just gonna head over to my grampa's house. He is trying to get me to go to some party Emily is having for  
the military. I gotta find a way out." Tristan smirked.

"Oh ya I heard about that. You know that's Rory's grandma. You should go then you can meet Rory and we can hang out. I haven't seen you since  
before you left for Iraq 10 months ago. Hey are you home a little early. I thought you had at least another month."

"Yea I did but they sent me home. Some thing was wrong I guess with the training and they wanted me home to fix it." Tristan really didn't  
like talking about the whole military issue. He felt like no one that ever experienced it wouldn't understand. They would take pity on him  
and that was the last thing he wanted. Especially his cousins pity.

"Well come on man let's go eat. We can talk about anything you want. You can even tell more stories on your Mary. You haven't spoken of her in  
a long time. I remember that's all you would talk about. Why don't you bring her to the party. We can double date." Logan clapped Tristan on  
the back as they walked out of the news room looking for some where to eat.

"Nah I don't know what she has been up to. I don't want to show up on her door step. I haven't talked to her in 4 years. She probably has someone anyways." Tristan really didn't want to talk about this. It was uncomfortable talking about Mary when Mary was his Rory. I wounder how that would go over if he ever found out Tristan thought to himself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"PARIS!" Rory yelled for her roommate a little later that afternoon.

"What do you want Gilmore. It better be important I was in the middle of using my hot glue gun." Paris yelled back.

"I have a little favor to ask you."

"No"

"But you haven't even heard it yet. How can you say no."

"Cause when you ask for something it is not going to be something I want to do."

"You don't know that. I am not asking a lot. Just go to this party my grandma is throwing this Saturday."

"Is that it? Just a party. I can do that."

"Oh great Paris thank you." Rory ran over and gave her a hug.

"Let go of me Gilmore. I don't like hugs."

"Sorry." Rory turned and was walking away, "Oh yea and your date will be Finn." Rory slammed her bedroom door before Paris could say anything. Next thing she heard was a pounding on her door.

"**GILMORE!** You didn't say anything about having to go with that man." Paris was screaming through her door.

"Paris just this once. I have never asked you to do anything before. Come on he isn't that bad of a guy besides we are going to a party there  
will be lots of people and he will run off and drink in a corner."

"Fine but this is the only time I will ever do anything for you." Paris stomped off. Rory was just glad that she agreed to do it. she thought  
it was going to be a lot harder to get the other girl to agree to do it. At least that part was over. Now how was she going to deal with  
Logan and Tristan. She couldn't avoid them forever. Tristan she might but Logan she was dating him. Why now after seeing Tristan did she fell  
as though she shouldn't be with Logan. What was she going to do.

"Rory there is someone here to see you." Paris yelled to her.

"Who is it Paris?"

"What do I look like you answering service. Get out here and find out for yourself Gilmore."

Rory walked out of her room and met the eyes of the last person she expected to see at her door.

"Hello Mary can we talk?"

**A/N: Hope you liked this update. The next one will be the party. How will Logan react to finding out who Mary really is. Please review.**

**P.S. Shout outs to Curley-Q and Jeremy Shane. You guys have been great since the first chapter. I appreciate it!**


	9. Unknown

_"Hello Mary can we talk?"_

**A/N:I am so sorry guys. I have been such a bad updater. I worked on this long and hard. I hope you like it.**

"Tristan what are you doing here? I can't really talk to you at the moment. I have to get ready for my grandma's party. Logan is going to be here in an hour. What do you think he would think if he saw you here at my dorm. He doesn't know that I know you. You guys are cousins. I can't believe he never told me..."

"Mary...slow down. You always ramble when you are nervous. I just came by to tell you I won't stand in your way. Logan deserves a girl that can keep up with him and make him a better man all at the same time. You are the perfect person for that. So good luck, glad I got to see you, and I hope to hear from you still. Your letters keep my mind clear. Besides I would like to know what's going back on at home from people that I know and care for."

"Okay Tristan. I will still write to you. But it will not be anything to interesting mostly Logan and what's going on at school. Nothing to exciting."

"Anything you have to say is interesting to me Mary. I hope you know that. Besides I don't get to have the whole collage experience like you do, so I will live through your letters." With that Tristan slowly backed away, letting out a breath he had been holding since Rory walked to the door. It tore his heart to think that this could be the last time he ever got to talk to her in person. I mean she is dating his cousin. How does it look for me to be in love with his own family's girlfriend.

Rory walked back to her room. She felt like someone had shut off all the lights in her life. She felt like she was alone again. Just like that day back in high school when Tristan left for military school. She looked at the clock and saw she only had 30 mins to finish getting ready. This was going to be a long night, she could already tell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Logan I really don't want to be here. I hate this stupid society party's. They are all the same. Who is really going to know if we aren't there?" Rory was begging Logan as they where walking up to her grandparents front door.

"Rory your grandparents would know if we didn't show up and my parents would know too. Besides all that matters is we show up, say hi and leave as soon as dinner is over. Two hours at the most." Logan walked over to the front door and rang the door bell. Emily herself answered the door.

"Rory, Logan! I am so glad you two could make it. You are the last to arrive, but no worries no one will notice that the life of the party is late. Come in come in. Here let me take your coats." Rory was a little taken aback at how easy going her grandma was being to her. Normally if she was even a second later she would get the thrid degree as to why she was late.

"Thank you grandma. And what do you mean by 'the life of the party'? I thought this was a event to help raise money for some DAR event or something like that." Rory was looking confused and had no idea what her grandma was thinking.

"All in due time Rory. You will find out soon enough." That came from Logan. He seemed to be a little excited all night and no Rory was a little worried. What was up his sleeve and how did her grandma come into play. Just then the entered the living room to see all their families and friends. Now what was going on. Where was everyone else? Why was her mom and Luke and her dad and half sister all beaming at her like they knew a secret she so desperately wanted to be let in on.

"Logan...?"

"Yes Rory."

"What is going on. Why is everyone staring at us? Do I have something on my face? In my teeth?"

"No Rory you look absolutely beautiful." Logan leaned down and gave Rory a soft kiss on her check which made her blush. Thinking of all their family and friends looking at them. She was never one to have affection shown in front of people especially a crowd of people she knew and loved. Just then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Tristan. He did not look to happy. In fact he looked the complete opposite of happy he looked hurt and mad. He had a drink in his hand and he was standing away from everyone just staring at Rory ever since she walked in the room. She could feel his eye's on her like they where burning a hole through her.

"Um Logan I will be right back. I just saw someone I would like to speak with."

"Okay don't be to long. I have something I want to show you." Logan leaned down and kissed her lightly. Rory walked over and joined Tristan in the corner.

"Tristan, what are you doing here? I thought at my dorm was going to be the last time I would ever see you."

"Yeah well so did I. But then I was called by my uncle that I was needed at this party. I really wish I wasn't here but I was told it was very important that I came and support my family when ever they called on me. So here I am." Tristan mockingly lifted his glass in the air and saluted the crowed of family that was gathered around Logan.

"I don't understand what you mean. What could be so important that they want you here to support your family. I don't get it."

"You where always slow Mary."

"I am not slow. I was the top of my class." Rory was a little hurt by Tristan's commeant.

"Not slow as book slow, you always had that down. But when it comes to real life you never grasped the whole concept." Tristan walked away from Rory once again that night. She was left alone for a momeant trying to think just what he meant by that commeant. Just then her mom walked up to her. If anyone could explain any of this it would be her.

"Mom, I am so glad you are here. Maybe you can help me figure out what exactly is going on here tonight. Why is everyone acting funny. I have a thought maybe they where all captured by aliens and aliens now invade their body's. What do you think?"

"as fun as that would be, I know what is going on and I can not tell you that information. Just know you will know the big news soon."

"Oh no! The aliens got you too!" Rory faked gasped looking horrified at her mother. Being a reporter she really want to get to the bottom of this. What was going on with her family? Why was everyone acting so weird. How much longer where they going to act like this? Just then the room got quite and Logan was standing in the middle of the room looking for Rory.

"Rory will you please join me over here for a moment?" Logan held out his hand for her.

Now what was going on? Why was everyone smiling like it was the only thing they could do to keep alive? Should she walk over there or run out the door? Just then like as if he was reading her mind Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Run now Rory or take your boyfriends hand and join your family. The choice is yours and yours alone. Choose wisely."

In the way he said it Rory got shivers down her spin like this could be the biggest decision she could ever make in her life. Go to her boyfriend and family or turn around and run away from the unknown. Would Tristan join her?

"Come on Rory don't be shy." Logan joked.

Rory walked over to him and grabbed his hand and it seemed as if the whole room let out a breath they all had been holding. Even Logan.

Just then she looked at Tristan or at least where he was. All she saw was an empty glass and the soft click of the front door closing. She had no time to think of where he could be going and why he left like that. For he attention was brought back to Logan and what he was saying to her.

"Rory I love you so much. I love that you can keep up with me and my crazy friends..."

"Hey I resent that. I am not crazy I am just living life." You could hear Finn in the back of the room say.

"Sorry Finn." Logan chuckled. "As I was saying. Rory you are someone who has made my life completely different, you make it complete. Without you I would still be a little boy trying to get out from his daddy's shadow. Instead you make me the man that wants to stand next to his dad and share his accomplishments. You are smart and Witty and fun to be around. My family, my friends and I all love you. I have never had a girl that could make me laugh, cry, be mad, and never keep up with all in the same breath. You push me to be my best and reach for the stars you float on so easily. Now I know we haven't know each other for that long but it didn't take me long to see how much I care about you and want you in my life forever. Rory Gilmore in front of all our family and friends I ask you the most difficult question in most people's lifes, will you marry me?" With that Logan produced the prettiest ring Rory has ever seen in her life. Did she hear right? Did Logan just propose to her? In front of their family and their friends? Is this why Tristan had left the room when he did? Would he had joined her into the unknown?

"Logan..."

"Is there a yes in this sentence?"

"Logan I love you, I hope you know that. I have loved you for everything that you are. When I first started dating you, no one could believe it. Me dating some one from a society that my own mother ran from. But you made me a better person, you made me strive to be a better journalist and a better friend. Seeing you with your friends made me crave to have that kind of relationship with my friends. You are so open and honest and free, something I have never been able to be. I have tried but something has always held me back until I met you. You made me into a person that doesn't just sit in her room and read and study. Some one who doesn't need to let opportunity's to disappear. You made me take hold of my life and try things I would have never done if you weren't there pushing me. I am grateful for all of that and so glad you opened me up and try things not hold back and be honest for once to my self. But with all that I have to say no."

Everyone gasped and Logan looked like the air had been let out of his lungs.

"I am sorry Logan. I love you I really do but I can't" With that Rory ran from the house with tears streaming down her face. What did she just do?

"About time Mary. Let's get out of here." Tristan came stepping out of the shadows. They raced towards his car hopped in and sped away with not even a backwards glance.


	10. My Luke

Rory didn't know what had possessed her to leave her grand parents house and run from Logan into another mans arms. Let alone a guy she barley knew or for that matter Tristan DuGrey's arm All she knew was she was sitting in his car while he drove them as far away from Hartford as they could go. She knew she couldn't go back to Stars Hallow her mom would want to know what had made her leave so suddenly. Her mom didn't like Logan but she would still want to know all the juicy details that Rory just couldn't provide right now, for she had no idea what she was doing.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. You knew I was going to come didn't you?" asked Rory after driving for about 20 minutes in silence.

"Ya, I had I feeling that you wouldn't be able to do it. The look in your eyes when I whispered in your ear pretty much told me what you were going to choose. That's why I was waiting outside for you."

"Well I thank you for that. I don't know what I would have done. I would be standing outside trying to hide if you weren't there. I don't know what came over me but when Logan got down on one knee and asked me to marry him I just panicked and the only option that seemed like it was going to work was running, so that's what I did. It seems like I am good at running away. I mean remember back in high school after you kissed me I ran and when Dean first told me he loved me I ran and now a great guy has asked me to spend the rest of my life with him and I just can't do it so I am on the run again."

"Rory you will be okay. It just wasn't the right time. If it was you would not be here in the car with me but back at your grand parent's house celebrating the most wonderful day of your life. I am glad you are here with me though. I hope you don't find that selfish of me. I just knew what was going to happen tonight and I couldn't believe I was forced to be there. I am so glad you said no. "

"What do you mean Tristan? We haven't spoken in five years. You are in the military and I was forced to write to you. Otherwise we would never be talking again? I don't get why you would care if I married Logan or not. " Rory looked confused at Tristan willing him to answer her and shine some light on what he just told her, if not she would force him to tell her what his double meaning really meant.

"Let's just drop it. And just so you know we would have seen each other again. I am Logan's cousin so we would have seen each other again. I am glad that you had to write to me in Iraq. Over there is really scary and when your family doesn't want to speak to you it was nice to hear from an old friend that at least cares if I am still alive or not."

"Tristan I am sure your family cares if you are alive or not. That is just dumb thinking on your part. They care about you and love you, they just have a weird way of showing it."

"Rory you don't know my family like I do. They don't care one bit about me and I really could care less what they think. I am a grown man and I can handle my own self. "

"Tristan." Just then they were interrupted by Rory's phone ringing. "I really hate cell phones" Rory mumbled.

"Hey grandma."

"RORY! Where in the world are you? Why did you run out like that? You have to come back I have been trying to cover for you telling everyone you just needed a minute to process everything."

"Grandma, I do not need…"

"RORY GILMORE you get your butt back here right this minute. I am very disappointed in you. You better not be with that Tristan boy he is no good and he will ruin you just like he has ruined himself. His own family can't stand him. Why do you think he is in Iraq because no one here wants him."

"GRANDMA that is enough out of you. I will not be coming back I don't care how big of a disappointment I am to you. You do not run my life. I am with Tristan and you have no right to judge him when you don't even know him. You only know what his family gossips and if his own family doesn't have anything nice to say about him then why would you want me to marry his cousin. And third he is in Iraq fighting for our freedom so his parents and you can go to dumb DAR meetings and sit around complaining how the drapes don't match the carpet. Goodbye grandma." Rory hung up the phone clearly in a worse mood then what she was in before she answered the phone. Tristan couldn't believe his ears when she had stood up for him. She barely knew him. He left high school shortly after she came so they never go to know each other like he always wanted them too.

"Can you take me home?" Rory asked

"Are you sure that's were you want to be? Everyone is going to be wanting to talk to you and if you are home they will have easy access to you."

"I have no where else to go."

"I have a spot. It's some where I got to know really well after my dad sent me to boot camp. I hope you don't mind. I haven't ever taken anyone there. It's my own special spot."

"Are you sure you want to share your special spot with me then?" Rory asked secretly hoping he would.

"You are the only person I would ever want to share it with." Tristan smiled over at her.

They continued to drive way into the night. Rory fell asleep after a few hours in the car. Tristan loved being able to look over at her. Every time he did there was a smile on his face. How could he be so lucky to be in the same car as Rory his Mary? And not only has that but they where going to his special spot that he never shared with anyone. What made him decided it was okay to take her? He knew that deep down he had always loved Rory. Ever since her first day at Chilton. He would pick on her and call her Mary but that was his only way of getting her to talk to him. He knew she wasn't like any other girl and that she would take to his smooth talking like all the rest he had to treat her different. Even if that meant he couldn't have her. When he went away she was the only one he thought about. She kept him company many lonely nights not that way just when he thought about home. Especially when he was in Iraq. He knew his family didn't really care about him, Rory finally saw what he saw ever since he was eight years old. They never wanted him he is happy that he is far away from them but now here with Rory life was even better.

"Where are we?" Rory asked a little after 6am the next morning. "I am hungry and I need coffee can we stop?" Tristan had almost forgotten how much of a coffee lover Rory was.

"Sure there is a gas station up ahead about 5 miles. Do you think you can wait?"

"Only if you buy me the biggest cup there is."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

They got to the gas station and Rory looked around. Only then did she realize just where they were.

"Tristan what are we doing in Maryland?"

"We are going on an adventure. You wanted to get away from your family so I am taking you some where were they could never find you for a couple days so you can figure out what you are going to do."

"Tristan, you have to take me back. My mom is going to freak out thinking someone kidnapped me or something. "

"You could always call her. I am not stopping you from doing that. This is the only way I knew how to clear your mind. You won't be able to think of anything with everyone bugging you about what you are going to do and why you ran. You need to be able to get away from it all and clear your head. You have so much ahead of you that everyone was holding you back."

"I can't just leave my family though. It's not right. I have to go back and figure things out. Maybe I should marry Logan. If I go back and explain that I was just shocked at the sudden issue he will understand and marry me. It would be the best thing for me to do. Go home fix things and make it right with my family and his."

"RORY! You can't keep letting people push you to do things you don't want to do. You can't marry Logan just to make everyone happy. That won't be fair on you or Logan. He would know you weren't doing it cause you loved him but because you felt obligated to do it. It would never last. "

Rory was shocked by Tristan's sudden out burst. He had never spoken to her like that. Maybe he was right though. She couldn't marry someone just to make others happy. She wouldn't be happy and neither would Logan. She couldn't raise a family like that. She had to have that spark her mom and Luke had. She wanted to find her 'Luke.' Maybe she had found her Luke all along. Back in high school, when she first walked into Chilton. Tristan just might be her Luke, and her she was talking about marry someone else, not just someone else but Logan's cousin and her old enemy in high school.

"Tristan I have a question to ask you. Don't laugh and hear me out until I am finished."

"What is it Mary?"

"Will you marry me?"


	11. Dreams

Did my Mary just ask me to marry her? What possessed her to do that?

"What?"

"I have finally been able to lift the vale from my eyes Tristan. I love you. I have since I first walked into the halls of Chilton; it just took me this long to realize I don't want to go another day without seeing you. I have gone this long without talking to you, but since being forced to talk to you, I see that I don't want to go without it again."

"Well then Mary I don't know what to say. I know I feel in love with you back in Chilton and wished that I never had to leave that day from school. We would have made a great Romeo and Juliet. We where meant for each other. Everyone saw it but you. I am so glad you finally came to the same realization I did back then. But are you sure this is what you want. I mean you just got asked to be married are you sure you are thinking this through? I am the kind of guy that once I am married that's it. I will not settle for anything but completeness."

"Well Tristan DuGrey, I can't believe it that you are a one women man now. What happened to having to have every girl?"

"Well I told you Mary, Military school changed me for the better I am a man. I have seen what my parents are like and I don't want that for myself or my children. That is if we ever have any."

"Is that your way of saying yes to me asking you to marry me?"

"Yes Mary that is a yes to your question. Now what are we going to do?"

"Well we could practice our wedding day kiss." With that Rory came closer to Tristan and Tristan wrapped his arms around his Mary. The slowly moved toward each other and came together as one. Rory had never felt the heat between anyone else than what she did when she and Tristan finally came together. She felt like her whole life she had waited for this moment.

"Rory? Will you marry me?" just then Rory shook from her dream and saw Logan kneeling in front of her. What had just happened? She thought she was with Tristan in Maryland, but when she looked up she was back in her grandparents house and Logan had just asked her to marry her. When she looked over she saw that Tristan was staring at her waiting for her to answer his cousin.

"Logan. Wow. Umm I love you more then I ever thought I was when I first met you. I never thought we would be at this point in our relationship. You have become a better man from when I first was introduced to you. But you just aren't the one I see myself with. It has nothing to do with you as a person more like I have been denying myself for the past 7 years. I have never come to terms with the one I truly love and I hope to fix that. I can't marry you because it wouldn't be fair to you or to me. You just have to understand. I am so sorry."

With that Rory ran out of the house. Her mother was closely following her.

"Rory are you okay?" Lorelai asked.

"No mom. I have come to terms with that fact that I am in love with Tristan. But it's not fair to him. We haven't even talked to each other in 6 years."

"Well I guess you will have to change that won't you. You have to accept who you love. It's not your choice on who your heart loves it just happens."

"Mom Tristan is my Luke."

"I know baby. I have seen it since high school. I could never say anything though because it was something you had to figure out. I am so glad you have finally seen what we have all seen since the beginning. I even think Logan knew it deep down, and that's why he tried to get you to marry him. I am so glad you didn't settle baby."

Rory walked over and hugged her mother. They turned and looked back at the front door when they heard it open. Just then Tristan appeared.

"Go get him baby." Lorelai released her daughter and watched her walk over to the man that had been Rory's Luke all along.

"Rory I don't know what's going on. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you are okay. You are okay right?" Tristan asked with concern in his voice.

"Yes Tristan I am alright now." Rory walked into his arms and felt like she was right where she belonged. Tristan was a little confused as to what was going on. Rory the women of his dreams just said no to his cousin and now here he was hugging her.

"Rory what is going on?"

"Do you want to go get something to eat? I have a lot to tell you." Rory grabbed his arm as they walked to the car.

"I know a great spot not to far from here." Rory said.

"Okay"

Half way through their meal Rory finally got the courage to tell Tristan everything from the very beginning of high school to now. When she was done Tristan was at a lost for words. He couldn't believe she had said all that.

"Wow Mary. I always knew you really loved me. I wish I had stayed around because I would have won you over soon or later. After all who could resist my charm?"

"Wow Tristan you still have an ego. That is something we will have to work on now won't we." As they where walking to the car Tristan pulled Rory to him and looked into her deep blue eyes and slowly moved a piece of hair out of her face gently grabbed her chin and tilted her face towards him and ever so slowly moved his lips towards hers. When they finally connected it felt as if the world disappeared and it was just them standing there in the cold and wrapped in each others arms.

"Wow Mary I always knew we had passion but dam"

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly bible boy."

"Bible boy?"

"Oh yeah that was a nickname my mom came up with in high school because you had bible referaces for everything. Well actually just my name."

"Catchy. Was there any other time your mom and you talked about me?"

"There we go with the ego again. Yes Tristan we talked about you every night before I went to bed. I would tell her every day that I was in love with you and wanted you so badly but I wanted to make you fight for me."

"Really Mary, every night?"

"No, not really. Tristan can we please get out of the cold?"

"Yeah let's go. I don't want you mom mad at me for keeping you out to late. I want her to like me since I will be around a lot now."

"I like that idea. You being around a lot. I think I can get use to you being in my life."

"Well you better Mary, cause I going to be the most constant thing in your life besides coffee."

"Aww coffee can we please stop and get some?" Rory turned her puppy dog eyes on him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Anything for you Mary."

They finally got back to Stars Hallow and Tristan walked Rory to her door.

"I don't want the night to be over Tristan. We have so much to catch up on."

"No worries Mary. I will be here tomorrow and the day after that and after that."

"I know but I feel like I just got you back and I don't want for you to leave. I am afraid I will wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"It's not a dream Mary. I am here, I am real and I am not going any where this time." Tristan pulled her into his arms and held on to dear life. Hoping that he was right and this wasn't a dream.

"Okay so come back at six in the morning." Rory said.

"Mary that is to early in the morning. I will be by at 11 that way you mom doesn't have a reason to kill me. I will even bring coffee for both of you."

"Okay just make sure you bring five cups."

"Five? Why five?"

"Cause silly, two for me, two for my mom and one for you. Unless you don't want yours then I will have three and mom will have two."

"Oh no you can't have mine. I like coffee also maybe not as much as you but I still like to have a cup."

"Okay, then it's settled then. I will see you at 11." Rory turned to go into the house but Tristan pulled her arm.

"Not so fast Mary, you don't think I would end the night just like that, without a goodnight kiss. You gotta have something to dream about later tonight or maybe sit up with your mom and talk about."

"Oh really now, I thought we had our kiss. How do you think you can top that one?"

"Oh I like a challenge." With that Tristan pulled Rory close and put his lips to hers. This time it wasn't as slow and tender. This kiss had all the passion and fire like this could be the last time the kissed. She didn't want it to end so she pulled Tristan's head closer like if she let go that it would all disappear. They kissed like it was all they both had left in them. When they finally pulled apart they where both out of breath and their lips where both swollen.

"Well I say that this has definitely been a great night." Rory joked.

"Yeah, I would have to agree. I guess I will see you in the morning. Have a great night Mary. I will be seeing you in my dreams." Tristan walked to his car and Rory sat on her porch watching him. He did look so good from behind. Just then she saw that he was sitting in his car watching her. He must be waiting tell I get in the house. What a thoughtful thing to do Rory thought. She turned and opened the door looking back once more to make sure this night was not a dream. She looked and met the eyes of the man she loved. This was really a dream come true.

"Rory can you please talk to me?"

"Logan what are you doing here?"


	12. Coffee

"Logan what are you doing here?" Rory walked into her house and was shocked to see Logan sitting there on her couch like he had so many times before.

"Rory I know you said no to me but I don't want us to be over. Maybe I rushed us into getting married but I don't want us to be over. We where great together and I don't wan to lose that. It's not fair just because Tristan came home doesn't mean you have to leave me, I understand that you use to go to school together but you never where together in that since of the word. You can just walk away from me like that it isn't fair to either of us."

"Logan I told you before it's not fair to either of us if we stayed together. I don't love you the way a women should love her husband and or boyfriend. Tristan was taken to soon before we had a chance to have anything. I know that if he had stayed around in high school he would have gotten over my wall and we would have been together. You were my stand in Tristan, you are everything he was in high school and I know that is why I dated you. To do what him and I could never have done until now. I can not and will not be with you. I am so sorry Logan. It just isn't fair to try and make me be with you. It will turn out worst then what it is now. Please just let me go."

"I love you Rory, it isn't fair that he can walk in and steal you away. We had such a great relationship and I know we would have been great together. I guess I just needed to make sure that you were one hundred percent sure on us being over. I couldn't live with myself if I hadn't tried my hardest to make it work. I can see that I am not the right one for you and I hope you and Tristan are really happy. As long as you are happy Ace that's all that matters. If you ever need me don't hesitate to call. I will kick my cousin's butt anytime of the week when it comes to you." With that Logan got up and walked to the door.

"Thank you Logan, that means a lot to me. I will always hold a spot in my heart for you. We did have something special, just not enough to make it through. Take care and follow your heart always, not your mind or…" With that comment they both chuckled. Logan walked up to Rory and grabbed her face and planted the most desperate kiss he could muster up. He knew this was it he had to give it his all to see if maybe just maybe she could change her mind but when he pulled away he could see the look in her eyes that she just didn't feel the same anymore.

"Goodbye Ace."

"Goodbye Logan." With that Logan walked out the door. A single tear rolled down his cheek and if he where inside he would have noticed the tears in Rory's eyes too.

"Rory are you okay." Rory looked up to see her mom coming down the stairs.

"Yea mom I will be okay. I think." Lorelai walked up to her daughter and pulled her into a hug. Her poor baby just didn't know what to do. She knew Rory had loved Logan but it could not compete to what she shared with Tristan. Tristan held Rory's heart since Chilton and she finally came to terms with that. It was great to see her daughter finally admitting to what she had been trying to deny for so long.

"Mom it's not fair. I did love Logan and I think I just crushed him. I was his first real girlfriend and what do I do? Fall for his cousin and then turn him down for marriage. I have become a jerk. Now he is never going to want to date another girl again, and I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to either if the shoe was on my foot."

"Honey I don't think his shoes would fit you." Lorelai tried to lighten the mood.

"Mom you know what I mean."

"I know honey, but you can't blame yourself. You won't get any where with that attitude. Logan is a big boy; everyone has to have their heart broken at least once. You just happened to be his first. You didn't know him and Tristan where related even if they weren't it would change anything. Tristan is the one for you baby. You have to follow your heart. Isn't that what you just got done telling Logan. Follow your heart not your head, well take a little bit of your own advice baby and follow your heart it will never lead you down the wrong path."

"You are right mom. I do need to do what's right for me not what will make everyone happy."

"That's my girl. Now let's order some Chinese and watch Scarface."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea. I am going go call Tristan real fast I want to tell him about Logan. I don't want to keep anything from him."

"That's good thing to keep everything out in the open."

Rory walked into her room and dialed Tristan up. She spoke to him for 10 mins she told him that her mom and her were going to watch a movie so she couldn't talk long. He was glad she had told him what had happened between Logan and her. He didn't get upset that Logan tried to kiss Rory he knew deep down that if he where in Logan's shoes he would have done the same thing. It's hard to get over one Rory Gilmore. Now at least he never had to.

"Mom get up and go to your bed." Rory gently shook her mom awake after the movie. After pigging out on food they had both fallen asleep halfway through the movie. After the long day they both had Rory wasn't at all surprised that they hadn't gotten through the movie.

"I don't want to get up I am comfortable here."

"Fine but when you wake up in the morning with a pain in your neck don't blame me." Rory walked off into her room and changed into her pajamas. She went to the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She fell asleep dreaming of Tristan. She couldn't wait for the morning when she would see him again.

It had been a month now since Tristan and Rory had been together and they where always together. Her mom had no problem with Tristan being over at her house she kind of liked having him there it was like he was there to protect them both. It was good to see her daughter finally happy and completely in love.

"Mom we don't have any coffee in the house."

"WHAT! You better send you no good coffee drinking boyfriend down to Luke's and get us ten cups of coffee to make up for drinking the last of our coffee."

"You heard her Tristan you got about three mins before my mom goes crazy without her coffee."

"Fine I will but Luke is not dumb he will know I am not going to drink all that coffee myself. I will be lucky if I can walk out of there with three cups."

"You better have ten cups when you walk back in this house or you are not allowed back in." Lorelai yelled down the stairs.

"Okay I am going" Tristan walked to the door and turned to give Rory a kiss but was interrupted by Lorelai once again.

"NOW! Tristan. You have no time to be kissing my daughter. You better hurry you got 30 secs. GO!"

Tristan made his way to Luke's but along the way he saw Dosey's market. He had to stop one time for old time's sake not to cause any trouble just to see if bagboy was still there.

"What can I help you…" Dean trailed off once he saw who had walked through the door. Never in a million years had he thought he would see Tristan walk through those doors ever again. He had heard that Rory was dating a rich guy but he thought it was some guy name Logan. He really had to start paying attention to when Miss Patty was talking gossip.

"Well well well if it isn't bagboy. How you doing?" Tristan asked with a smirk.

"What do you want Tristan?"

"I just wanted to stop by and say hi. Is it a crime for me to say hi to somebody?"

"Why are you here? You know high school was a long time ago, and I am married now so I don't care about Rory anymore." Dean said between clenched teeth.

"Oh I think you are lying. I know all about you and Rory and your one time fling. I am here to tell you that I am back and that I will do anything for Rory. So just know you have no chance at all now that I am in the picture. I don't want to fight just letting you know the line has been drawn and I don't want you or your apron any where near it. Got it?"

"Yea I got it. But don't come crying to me if Rory chooses to cross that line."

"Oh I am not even worried about that. There is no way that she would ever want to go back to you. I mean who would when they got somebody like me to come home to every night?" With that Tristan smiled and walked out the door heading to Luke's to finally get that coffee. Lorelai might be a little mad that he took so long but it was worth it.

"Luke I need ten cups of coffee to go please."

"No Tristan. I will not give you coffee to give to the girls, especially not ten cups of coffee."

"Come on Luke if I come back with anything less then ten cups of coffee Lorelai said she was going to lock me out of the house. I didn't even to kiss my girl goodbye what if that's the last time I will ever kiss Rory again?"

"That's not my fault Tristan. You should have thought of that before you drank the last of the coffee. Why don't you just buy some coffee grinds so they have some at home?" Luke questioned him.

"Cause you girl wants your coffee and won't settle for anything less then the best." Tristan tried working some of his charm on Luke. It never worked before but maybe it would just this once.

"Tristan that crap won't work on me. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sorry Luke I had to try. Can I please just have the coffee so I can go home and make them happy? Otherwise when you get home Lorelai will be mad at both of us and I know you don't want that."

"Fine but you tell Lorelai that I am only doing this so I can get a good nights sleep tonight. She may have won this battle but she has not won the war." Luke walked back to the counter and got the coffee ready to go. At first when Luke met Tristan he didn't like him but once he talked to him and saw the love Rory had for him he knew there was no way he could not like him. He treated Rory with all the respect a man should give a woman. He knew deep down Tristan would go to the ends of the earth for Rory and he liked that about him. He didn't have to worry about Rory when they where out, he knew Rory was in great hands with Tristan.

"Here you go. Tell Lorelai that I will be home at 8:00. I am closing a little early I got a surprise for her."

"Is it what we have been talking about this past week?"

"Yes and that better still between us. You better not have told Rory, because you know those two can't keep a secrete between the two of them."

"No worries it's still between us and I would never do that to you. Good luck with that tonight. I will take Rory out so you guys can have the house." Tristan walked back to the house and was whistling all the way. He was happy that Lorelai was finally going to get everything she ever wanted. He knew how much Lorelai loved Luke and how much Luke loved Lorelai. It was going to be great when he could finally call them both mom and dad.

"Honey I am home and I brought lots of coffee." Tristan entered the house.

"Bout time, did you have to go all the way to Columbia to get the beans?" Lorelai asked sarcastically.

"Maybe." Tristan mocked back, "O and Luke said that he will be home at 8:00 so Rory that means you and me are going out tonight and we are staying at my place." Tristan turned to Rory.

"Why do we have to go out? I wanted to stay home tonight and have a movie night."

"Well that's too bad we are going out and leaving your mom and Luke to have a night with themselves we haven't done that in a long time. It's about time we gave them some space."

"Fine but I am not going to like it."

"Trust me I think you will." Tristan smiled down at her.


	13. Iraq

When Tristan and Rory finally returned back to Stars Hallow the following day they had already had 10 calls from Lorelai asking when her daughter would finally be returned home. Tristan tried pushing it off for as long as he could but having to Gilmore girls yelling at you was all he could take. They finally reached Stars Hallow at 10am.

"Oh, daughter of mine. I am so glad you are home, now come inside mommy has some great news I want to share with you. Evil Tristan, for keeping you away from me for so long." Turning to Tristan she said, "You better not have known about this before hand and that's why you kept us apart, if that is the case I will have to keep you apart from you favorite body part." Lorelai said with and evil grin.

"You wouldn't do that would you?" Tristan asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Yes, yes I would." Lorelai gave out an evil laugh.

They walked inside just as Tristan turned to close the door his phone rang. Looking at the caller id his smile faded and he went into serious mode. Rory looked back just to see Tristan go from smiling and having to great morning to looking like the world had just been taken out from under his feet. Who could be calling him that made him look so worried?

"DuGrey"

"Yes sir. I understand sir. Alright, two months. Yes sir. Goodbye sir." With that Tristan shut his phone and turned to see Rory looking at him with a look of confusion on her face.

"Who was that baby?" Rory asked.

"We will talk about it later. I don't want to ruin your time with your mom about something small. Everything is okay, lets go eat, I am hungry since I had to wake up at 6 this morning since you mom wouldn't stop calling. Let's go into the kitchen, I think she might have some news for us."

"Okay but don't think you are getting out of this. Once we leave you better tell me what's going on, I don't like being left in the dark."

"No worries Mary, I will tell you, it's not like I am trying to hide." Tristan smiled down at her, but all the time really thinking how she was going to take the news that he was being shipped back to Iraq in two months. He had to leave her just when he was getting everything finally on track. He knew would have to return but not this early. He had only been home for two months and grant it they where the best two months he could ever ask for but this time he would be leaving someone behind. They walked into the kitchen to see that Luke had made breakfast for everyone and Lorelai was sitting at the table waiting for them to come in. She had a big goofy grin on her face but as soon as she saw Rory she knew something was wrong.

"Rory honey, what's wrong? You can't ruin mommy's day. What's got you in such a sour mood?" She looked at Tristan and gave him a look that could kill.

"It's nothing mom just been thinking. Now tell us why you been calling since 6 this morning." Rory sat down while Tristan went to make them each a plate of food and some coffee.

"Well you know how Luke and I went out last night right?"

"Yes"

"Well we went to this fancy restaurant and Luke was wearing this suit and was acting all gentleman like and there was this waiter that looked like the kid from.."

"Mom I don't think that is the important news right now."

"Right so any way we are at this restaurant and Luke is all talking about how much he loves me and that we where always meant to be ever since I first walked into his diner 13 years ago."

"Yeah and?"

"And he proposed to me!" Lorelai yelled and held out her finger so Rory and Tristan could see the ring. It was a simple stone set in a white gold band that perfect for Lorelai and Luke.

"Oh mom I am so happy for you!" Rory got up and ran to her mom and tackled her to the floor from hugging her.

"Thanks Rory, I am so happy to it's about time he stepped up and asked me. I was beginning to wonder if I was going to have to do it myself." Lorelai joked.

"Well just be glad that it is finally come time for you to marry the man I always thought you should marry. Don't get me wrong when you were with Max he was alright but totally not the man you should marry. Luke has always been that guy."

"Your right and I think deep down I knew that back with Max and that was one reason I didn't marry him. He just didn't fit into our world. Now Tristan on the other hand he fits just fine. Like the other glove on our hands. Luke is the right cause he is the more domanite and Tristan our left hand because without him we would be off balance." Lorelai laughed at her own joke. They both looked at Tristan but he seemed to be in his own little world.

"Hey baby what's got you in such a ugly mood?" Rory walked over to him and whispered in his ear.

"Nothing to worry you pretty little head Mary."

"There must be something wrong. Ever since you answered your phone you have been in your own little world and nothing can reach you there."

"We will talk about it later. I am going to head to Luke's and tell him congrats on finally asking the women of his dreams to marry him." With that Tristan turned to walk out the door. Once he was gone Lorelai began asking Rory her questions.

"What's wrong with him Rory?"

"I don't know, he woke up in a great mood and we drove over here like normal talking and laughing but then he got in the house and his phone rang and all of a sudden he has been in this mood. Like he is pushing me away or something. Do you think Logan called him?" Rory got a look of horror on her face when she realized it could have been Logan calling to tell him awful things.

"No babe I don't think it was Logan. You guys ended on good terms, he knew he wasn't the guy for you. You just will need to sit him down and talk to him about it when you get home. Don't push him though, he will tell you when he is ready." With that the girls walked into the living room and started talking about the wedding that would top all weddings.

Meanwhile Tristan was in his own little world while he was walking to Luke's. How was he to tell the women of his dreams that he was shipping off to Iraq for a year in a little less then two months. How was he going to handle letting her go now that he finally go her back in his life.

"Luke I need a very large cup of coffee and if you could make it an Irish coffee I would greatly appreciate it." Tristan said as soon as he walked into Luke's.

"What's got you so down you need whiskey in your coffee this early in the morning? Didn't Lorelai tell you the great news?" Luke asked walking up to Tristan.

"Yeah she told me. It's just the phone call I got that put me in a mood that I just can't get out of."

"Well let's go up to my old apartment and talk about it. I am sure I got something up there for you."

"Great" Tristan followed Luke up the steps to his old apartment. Even though Luke had been living at Lorelai's for the past year he still kept his old space just so he could still have all his stuff. Lorelai didn't like most of his stuff so he kept it here out of her way. He never really thought about it and now that he was going to marry her he thought he might as well rent it out to someone or just close it off. He didn't want her to think that he thought there relationship wasn't going to work and he had no problem letting it all go and starting over with her. She was his future now and this was his past.

"So what's on your mind Tristan?" Luke asked while he poured them each a drink. He had a feeling that he might need one too the way Tristan was acting.

"Well I got a call from my officer, and well it looks like in about two months I will be shipped back to Iraq for a year. It's not that I am scared to go over there, I have already been twice, it's just this time I will be leaving Rory and I don't want to make her wait and I don't want to make her be scared for a knock on the door or the phone to ring. I was so good at this before cause I didn't care what my family thought. Now that I have Rory back and in my life I am scared to let her down."

"Wow Tristan that is a lot to handle and it could be very dangerous no matter how many times you go over there and come back this one time something bad could happen. Not saying anything bad is going to happen of coarse I am just…I think I will shut up." Luke took a big gulp of his drink hoping it would help him calm down a little bit.

"Yeah I know all the dangers and that's not what scares me. It's the thought of losing Rory. What if she decides that she can't wait around a year for me and goes back to Logan? Or worse she finds somebody else?"

"Tristan Rory loves you and yes it will be hard very hard for her because she has never had to do anything like this before but if she truly loves you she will make it through this and you both will be stronger for it. You can't make and decisions for her do not think that you should just walk away from a great thing you have. Let Rory be the one to decide on how she will handle things. Just be there for her in any way possible."

"Your right Luke. I guess I will just have to sit her down and tell her exactly what is going on and know that what ever happens; happens for a reason. I just can't stand the thought of losing her." Tristan sat for a long moment contemplating on exactly how he was going to tell Rory without to much hurt. He just couldn't come out and say what was going on that would be too dangerous. He knew he couldn't live his life without her anymore going so long without her and finally really having her he just didn't want to let go, but if he had to then he would only cause he wanted what was best for Rory and if that was without him then he would except that and try and move on.

"Well I guess I better head back and try and talk to Rory before she gets to worried."

"Good luck Tristan I know it will all work out for the best. Tell Lorelai I love her and see her when I get home."

"Will do Luke and congrats on finally getting your Gilmore. Now I am off to get mine." With that Tristan walked back to Rory's with a lot more on his mind then when he had first walked out of there this morning. His fears were all coming out and he didn't know if he could face them.

"Rory can we please go for a walk?" Tristan asked the moment he stepped into the house.

"Sure." Rory got up and walked over to get her coat. Tristan helped her put it on. They started to walk away from the town to the woods that Rory was always afraid of walking in when she was little. At first nothing was said, both to afraid to break the silence.

"Rory what I am about to tell you is very important and I want you to listen to me all the way to the end before you say anything."

"Okay Tris, what's on your mind?"

"Rory you know that I love you and I would never hurt you on purpose and you know that me being in the military means a lot of things. Well this morning I got a call from my officer and well babe I am going back to Iraq in two months."

"What?"

**A/N:Thank you to all my loyal readers, without you this story would be going no where. I am sorry if it isn't that long I tried but I just didn't want to make it to long so I split it. I should have the next part up in a couple days. Hope you like it. Love to hear back from any of you.**


	14. Two weddings

You never know the moment your heart seems to stop. But for Rory Gilmore, her heart seemed to stop when Tristan told her that he was going to Iraq.

"When are you going?" was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"I leave in little less then two months."

"How long will you be over there?"

"A year."

"Wow, that's a long time. Do you know where you are going?"

"To a small village there. They have been having problems with the smaller villages it seems."

"Well I hope you are careful." With that Rory took off back to her house. She couldn't seem to be around Tristan right at this moment. She couldn't believe that he was leaving. He wouldn't be there for her mothers wedding or for her graduation from Yale and she was going to be all alone. What if he didn't make it home in one piece? She couldn't lose him; she wouldn't know what to do without him.

"Rory wait were are you going?" Tristan ran up to her and grabbed her to spin her around so she was looking at him.

"Tristan I can't do this. It isn't fair for me or for you to hold on for so long. I can't stand the thought of losing you to a senseless war. It wouldn't be right. I think I just need space and I need to figure out what is right for me." Rory ran while tears escaped from her eyes. Tristan just stood there like his whole world had ended in a single heart beat.

Rory ran into her house and to her room. Her mother heard her come in and kind of got worried with the way she was crying. What was it that Tristan had said? He better not have broken her heart.

"Rory honey, what's wrong?" Lorelai walked into her room and went to her bed.

"He is leaving." Rory sobbed into her pillow.

"Who's leaving?" Lorelai felt like she had no idea what was going on.

"Tristan, he is going to Iraq in a little less then two months and he will be gone for a year. He is going to miss everything mom. What am I suppose to do? I can't lose him, but I can't wait around a year wondering if he was going to die or be seriously injured."

"Honey slow down. You can't walk away from your heart. You love Tristan, you have since you first met him. Just because he is doing what he has signed up to do doesn't mean you can just walk away from him. He needs you now more then ever and he is going to need you to be strong for him in this dark hour. You know he has been over there before so he knows what to expect you can't abandon him now he will be worse off over there then if you where to work something out."

"You are right mom, but I can't. I will not let a knock on the door or the phone ringing scare me. I can not sit around and wait and hope that he makes it hope in one piece. He means the world to me but I obviously don't mean the world to him."

"How can you say that Rory? Just because he is leaving doesn't mean he loves you any less. He signed up for the military way before you and him even where talking. He didn't choose to leave now that he has finally got you right where he has wanted you for all these years. It's not fair to him or you to just walk away without even trying to talk. You get your ass out of bed and you talk to him and you work something out. I will not have you mopping around her like a two year old who just lost their candy."

Rory sat in her bed for a little while longer thinking about what her mother had told her. Yeah she did owe it to herself and Tristan to at least hear him out. She has walked away from Logan because she loved Tristan she couldn't let Tristan go to Iraq without talking to him and making things more clear.

She got out of bed and opened the door. She was shocked to see Tristan sitting on her front steps crying. She didn't say anything for a moment as she just sat and looked at him from behind; this big strong tough guy was crying all because she walked away.

"Tris can we talk for a moment."

"Yeah please Mary I would like that." Tristan said whipping tears from his eyes.

"I am sorry for running away earlier it wasn't the right way to respond to what you had told me but that is the best thing I don. Run."

"Yeah I remember. Our first kiss you ran away crying just like this afternoon." They both shared a chuckle.

"I just want to figure this out we can't go on like this without talking."

"Yeah I agree with you that's why I came and sat on your porch I figured you would have to come out sooner or later." Tristan tried to joke.

"I love you Tristan. I always have since the moment I locked eyes with you, but I can't help but feel like if we are going to make this work it is gonna take a lot out of both of us. With you leaving and me staying here I am just so scared that it will be the last time I ever see you. I know you have been over there before but that doesn't mean that this time you won't get hurt or worse killed. You can never know. It happens to anyone."

"I know Mare, trust me I don't want to die any time soon but I promise after this time it will be my last time over there. I only have this one more time and I will be free. Free to do what ever I want and never have to worry about Iraq or any where else for that matter. I have one thing to ask you Mary."

"What's that bible boy?"

"Mary, Rory, will you marry me?"

"Are you for real Tristan?"

"Yes Mary I am for real. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Yes Tristan I will marry you." Rory squealed and jumped into his arms. They shared a kiss and finally broke apart once the where both gasping for air.

"You just made me the happiest Mary alive" Rory said while leaning her forehead against his. They both stood there for what seemed like eternity until they heard the front door open and Lorelai was standing there.

"What is all this screaming for?" Lorelai looked at them like they were crazy.

"Mom I am getting married." Rory yelled as she jumped and gave her mother a hug almost knocking her over.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes Lorelai I asked Mary here to marry me and make and honest man out of me." Tristan smirked.

"I don't think anyone can make you an honest anything bible boy." Lorelai and the gang walked back into the house. Rory walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee.

"So when are you going to get married?" Lorelai questioned the two.

"I want to do it soon." Tristan spoke first.

"Me too." Rory replied.

"We should do it before you are shipped off." Rory looked up at Tristan.

"I agree I think you guys should get married that way if anything happens to Tristan Rory will be the first to know and your military money will go to her and not your parents. Not saying anything is going to happen to you Tristan."

"You are right Lorelai I never thought of it that way. I would much rather have Rory have all my money then my parents. I can't stand them or their attitude on life."

"Well then it's settled you two will marry in three weeks at the inn. Sookie and I will go over all the details you Rory only have to worry about finding the right dress."

"Thank you mom!" Rory ran over to her mom and gave her a hug. While Lorelai went to the inn to talk with Sookie Tristan and Rory went back outside to enjoy the sunset. It was their favorite part of the day just sitting there holding each other watching the sun go down.

"I want you to know that I am so happy right now Rory. I would never trade this moment for anything. I think this is where I am destined to be."

"Me too Tristan me too. I feel like my life has leaded me up to this moment. I am not going to think about what could happen but I am going to enjoy every second we have together and every second we will spend with each other these next 60 years." Rory snuggled closer to Tristan as it was getting colder as the sun went down. They stayed like that for hours, just watching the stars and enjoying each others company. They both didn't want this night to end. Tristan was so excited that she had said yes to his proposal he never thought she would he just did it because he didn't want to lose her so easily. He was finally getting what he always dreamed of. If he could he would marry her right now, but he knew that wasn't what she wanted. He wanted to give her everything she wanted for as long as he could.

"What are you thinking about?" Rory's voice broke him out of his trance.

"I was just thinking about how if I could, I would marry you right now. But I know that wouldn't be right to you or your mom."

"I would love to marry you right now too Tristan but you are right in the long run it just wouldn't feel right without my mom and Luke and Sookie and my grandparents. Speaking of my grandparents I better call them and tell them about our engagement. Wow can you believe it we are getting married." Rory said with such joy in her voice.

"Yeah Mary we are. But do you think you can tell your grandparents tomorrow. I don't feel like dealing with that side of the family yet." Deep down Tristan knew that if Rory's grandparents knew about them then they would call his family, and he just didn't feel like talking to them just yet.

"Sure baby we can do it later. Let's just sit and enjoy as much time as we can together." Rory snuggled back up next to him. Tristan felt the warmth keep back in his body. They where still cuddled close when Lorelai came home a few hours ago. Both of them where asleep with smiles on their faces. Lorelai's heart swelled with the thought of her baby girl finally happy. She walked over to them and woke them up. It wouldn't be pleasant if they stayed the whole night out there, not only was it cold but they would both be sore from the awkward position they would be sleeping in.

"Rory awoke to the feeling of someone watching her. She looked over and saw Tristan smile down one her. Right then she realized it wasn't all a dream and that this was really happening. She couldn't help but smile at that fact.

"Good morning Mary."

"Morning bible boy."

"Good morning you two. It's about time you woke up." Lorelai mocked them from the kitchen. You could hear Luke telling her to leave them alone and knowing Lorelai the way Rory did she could see her mother sticking out her tongue at Luke behind his back. That brought another smile to Rory's face.

"What's got you in such as great mood?" Tristan asked.

"This." Rory grabbed his face and gave him a long strong kiss. They both broke away grasping for air.

"Wow Mary if I could wake up to that every day I would die a happy man." With those words out of his mouth he saw Rory's face turn to sadness.

"Hey what's got you down?"

"You and dying. I don't want to think about it but what you just said made me think about you dying over there alone." A tear slipped from her eye Tristan gently whipped it away.

"Hey don't think like that. I do not plan on leaving you anytime soon. You are stuck with me until we are both old and gray."

"Okay good. I will still look good while you are bald." Rory giggled at that thought.

"Hey, why do I have to be bald?" Tristan pouted.

"Okay you won't be bald. At least not completely. Rory got up from her bed and ran to the kitchen before Tristan could say anything back.

"Mom hide me, Tristan is going to attack." Rory hid behind her mother.

"I don't think so kid, this is your battle, I am not helping you out in any way. Besides I gotta go to the inn and help Sookie on the wedding planning since she does have to weddings to plan."

After Lorelai had left Tristan had an idea.

"Hey Mare, I got a great idea."

"Oh no you were thinking again. I better get the fire extinguisher before your head burst into flames." Rory said and started to giggle really hard.

"Haha Mary, not funny, no but in a real note. I think your mom and you should have one big wedding. How great would it be for you two to share the most important day in your lives then by getting married on the same day?"

"That is a wonderful idea Tristan. I can't believe I didn't think of that. Are you sure your head is not going to explode from coming up with a good idea, then I would have to marry Logan since he looks like you and you know he wants me already so no worries there."

"That is so not funny Mary."

"I am just playing Tris, you know that. I love you and only you." Rory hugged him and gave him a big kiss that lasted a long time.

A/N: I hope you liked it. It was not what I had in mind at first but it just seemed to go that way. My fingers have a way of their own when they are on a keyboard. Review and tell me what you think I always am open to suggestions.


	15. Maybe not

The two weeks flew by and before she knew it Rory was waking up on her wedding day. She had talked to her mom and Luke about one big wedding but before they could go through with it Luke and Lorelai had ran off to Atlantic City and gotten married. They said it was the best they could do, they didn't want to ruin Rory and Tristan's day, besides Lorelai wanted to be married before her daughter.

"Rory honey are you up? We got so much to do and so little time to do it in." Lorelai came into Rory's room jumping on her bed.

"Yea mom I am up. What are you talking about we have six hours to get ready. You really think it is going to take that long."

"Well you know I am the most gorgeous women you have ever seen but mommy's still gotta do her hair and make up and with all the bridesmaids especially Paris, it is going to take all day."

"Mom that is mean. Take it back, Paris is not that bad."

"Sorry mommy is a little mean before coffee. Plus Paris is the one that woke me up this morning so you know how I get. I had to make some kind of comment to get her back." Lorelai stomped out of the room like a three year old. Rory slowly got up and went into the shower. This was going to be a long day with those two she thought to her self.

When Rory got out of the shower she went to check her phone and saw that Tristan had texted her.

_"Morning Mrs. Dugrey. I miss you and can't wait to see you walking down that aisle towards me. I will see you soon."_

Rory blushed a little thinking how wonderful it was to be called Mrs. Dugrey.

_"It's not Mrs. yet, you never know I might not show up :p"_Rory texted back.

_"That is so not funny Mary! I know you wouldn't do that. I the luckiest guy in the world to call you wife."_

_"I know. You better not ruin this or I will never forgive you BIBLEBOY!"_

_"I would never."_

_"Remember Romeo and Juliet, I do not want to be kissing Paris again!"_

_"That was so not my fault. Besides shouldn't I get to see you and Paris kiss..."_

_"No way. Gotta go mom is coming. I love you and see you soon!"_

_"Love you too. Don't tell Paris what I said, I don't want her to bite my head off!"_

_"HAHA So am!"_

With that Rory shut her phone before Tristan could write back. She went over to her mirror and blow dried her hair. She had a hair and make-up lady to do it all for her but she just wanted some alone time. It was the last time she would be sitting her by herself as Rory Gilmore. She was no going to be Rory Dugrey and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Rory honey hurry up the limo is here to take us to the inn!" Lorelai screamed up the stairs.

"Mom we could have walked it is only down the road I don't understand why we needed a limo." Rory walked down the stairs. They were all still in their matching sweat suits for they didn't want their dresses to get wrinkled in the car.

"Silly girl we can break a sweat. Besides we are to hot to be walking down the street and now that you are marrying someone rich why not use their money."

"Mom I am not marrying Tristan for his money." Rory looked back with a mock expression.

"Oh I know that and you know that but that's not what bibleboy knows."

"MOM! What have you been telling Tristan?"

"OH nothing just things he should expect now that he is taking you away from me. He owes me a weekly allowance. Think of it as a payment for taking my only child away."

"MOTHER, you can not sell me to the highest bidder!"

"Oh I know that, sides if I was selling you to the highest bidder you would be marrying Logan and not Tristan."

"Ugh, no thank you. I can not stand that boy."

"Logan is not a boy is a young man."

"Well he doesn't act like it. When things don't go his way he acts like a child!"

"Let's go get you married before you start tearing every body's head off." With that they all climbed into the limo and jumped back out two minutes later when the arrived at the inn.

While Rory and Lorelai where getting ready the photographer was taking pictures of everyone. It got time for the mother to help her daughter put on her veil. It was so touching you could see the tears in each others eyes as the mother was finally letting her baby girl go.

* * *

Down stairs in the lobby Tristan was pacing back and forth ringing his hands together. To say the boy was nervous was the least you could do. Even though he knew Rory was kidding with her earlier text he couldn't help but feel a little scared she wouldn't show up. He wouldn't blame her. It wasn't fair that when they got back from their short honeymoon he was going away for a year. He was so glad that he was finally getting his Mary though.

"Tristan you really need to stop pacing otherwise there is going to be a hole in the carpet and Lorelai would not be happy." Luke's voice bought Tristan out of his daydream.

"Sorry, you are right Luke. I just can't help but be scared. What if this is a mistake and Rory realizes that she really doesn't want to marry me?"

"Tristan that is enough. I have know Rory for a long time and she has loved you ever since high school even if both of you were to slow to see it. I saw it and I still see it. Rory lights up every time you are around she is like a little girl with all those smiles and sweet looks she gives you. I couldn't have chosen a better man to be the one to marry her then you. You are going to be a great husband to Rory. Now lets go get you your women."

"Thanks Luke I really appreshiate that you are here and that you are cool with me and Rory. I know she is like a daughter to you so I am glad that I have your blessing to marry her."

"Yes well you already know that I will kill you if you ever hurt her. I own a diner so I know what to do with the meat."

"Right. Well lets get inside and see our ladies."

Tristan and Luke walked to the back and got ready to see the two most beautiful girls in the world.

**A/N:Sorry for the short update. The next part will be the wedding and everything after that. Thank you so much to Curly-Q and Jeremy Shane, they have been with me since the beginning of this story. I love you guys so much! Thank you to Ghostwritter, Sailor Cyanide, BFD, Q, JS333, and everyone else that has reviewed I love you all! I hope I still have a few of you still reading. Tell me what you think any ideas would be wonderful also!**


	16. Finally got his Mary

The wedding march was playing and Tristan was holding his breath waiting to see Rory walk down the aile. He could not believe he finally got his Mary. There was no way this could ever get runied. He had worked so hard to get where he is at. That first moment he laid eyes on her and called her Mary for the first time.

_"Hey Mary, Mary."_

_"Who me?"_

_"Yea you."_

_"My name is Rory."_

_"Well I am Tristan."_

_"Hi."_

_"So your new?"_

_"Yea first day."_

_"Well Remy's class is rough."_

_"Yea it seemed very intense."_

_"You know I could loan you my notes if that would help."_

_"Really? That would be great."_

_"Yea? How great?"_

_"I don't know Mr. Remy said getting someones notes would be..."_

_"I could even help you study."_

_"Umm I kinda see studying as a solitary activity, but thanks."_

_"Bye Mary."_

_"Its RORY!"_

That would not be the last of Tristan and Rory's bickering. He loved always trying to get a rise out of her and as much as she tried to say she didn't like the nickname he had given her deep down she had come to love it.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tristan was so happy to finally have the one thing he wanted the most in his life. He always knew he would get what he wanted. He told Rory that from the very beginning.

"Ladies and gentleman I am proud to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Tristan Janlan Dugrey" The priest announced. Tristan grabbed Rory's arm and lead he out the church. Everyone was on their feet applauding them. They all knew that this was the most wonderful day in either of the young adults life. They were going to have a long and healthy relationship and everyone was excited that bibleboy finally got his Mary!

"Ladies and gentelman if you could please clear the dance floor as it is time for the first dance for the newly married couple."

"Oh no Tristan I forgot to pick the first song. What are we going to do?" Rory suddenly got worried.

"No worried Mare, I got you covered. This was one job I was excited to do."

"Oh no now I am even more scared letting you pick the song. This can't be good."

"Haha so not funny."

**A/N:Okay I didn't want to end it here but I couldn't think of a song that would be perfect for their first dance and something you know Tristan would pick out. So if you could just give me so ideas that would be great!**


	17. Asia

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long. Trying to do better...Thought this song was the best thanks to Jeremy Shane for the idea...Review!**

Yea yea "Dancin' in the dark middle of the night Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight Emotional touch touchin' my skin And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again

Oh it's a beautiful thing don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh it's your love

Better than I was, more than I am And all of this happened by taking your hand And who I am now is who I wanted to be And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever I'm happy and free

Oh it's a beautiful thing, Don't think I can keep it all in If you asked me why I've changed, All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under Oh, it's your love

Baby, Oh oh, oh,

Oh it's a beautiful thing, Don't think I can keep it all in I just gotta let you know what it is that won't let me go

It's your love It just does something to me It sends a shock right through me I can't get enough And if you wonder About the spell I'm under, Oh it's your love It's your love, it's your love, it's your love

Rory got a little teary eyed when she heard the song Tristan had picked. She looked up at him as they were dancing and she could see the "I told you so" look in his eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Told you Mare I know what I am doing...most of the time."

"I am shocked you have ever actually heard this song."

"Well I had a little help from Lane."

"Now that sounds more like it." Rory and Tristan continued to dance long after the song had ended and didn't notice all their friends and families sitting there looking at the young couple so in love. When it came time to cut the cake Tristan took the mic and quited everyone down for a moment.

"May I please have everyone attention for a moment before we cut the cake..." Everyone settled down all eyes on him.  
"So Mare doesn't know this but my team has been stationed here for the next year at least so I won't be having to leave anytime soon." Rory couldn't believe what she just heard she stood shocked looking at her husband. Everyone around her was clapping and cheering.

"Mare did you hear me?"

"Tristan you better not be messing with me."

"I am not Rory, I am gonna be home for at least the next..." Tristan couldn't finish his sentence as Rory had jumped into his arms and was squealing with delight.

"I am so glad that you are going to be around for awhile. I am sure before the year is up though I will be tired of you..." Rory joked

"Wow Mare what a way to make me sad. Maybe I will ask my commander to send me over there earlier." Tristan said with and evil grin.

"Don't you dare. You are mine now and I don't think I am going to let you go anytime soon. You know they say the first year is always the best time when it comes to the bedroom." Rory had a sly grin on her face.

"Oh maybe I shouldn't call you Mary anymore..."

"You have known not to call me Mary for a long time..." Once everyone had some cake and there was more singing and dancing the happy couple decide it was time for them to go to the room they had an early flight for they were going to Asia for the next month in the morning.

One month later

"I am so glad to be home." Tristan said as soon as they stepped off the plane.

"I know me too. I miss Luke's coffee and my mom and everyone."

"Of coarse you would miss coffee more then mom. I am telling her you missed Luke's more then her."

"Don't you dare..."

"Oh its to late. I am so telling. That's what you get for making me wake up so early every day from you being sick."

"Yea well maybe it's your fault that I am sick...ever think of that."

"Hey I am not the one tiring to eat as much raw fish as you were. How could you not think that would make you sick?"

"Well I didn't want to be rude. Asia is all about sea food. I wanted to put myself in their environment."

"Yea look at what that got you, hugging the toilet every night."

"What ever...I am going to my moms you coming with me?"

"I am not leaving you for one second. I am spending every breath with you. I only have 11months left with you and I don't want to miss one moment."

"You are gonna get tired of me soon...husband."

"I love when you call me that...wife." Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory and pulled her in for a long slow sweet kiss that had Rory gasping for breath when she was done. Tristan held onto her arms when he pulled away looking at her face. It was so cute how wrapped up in a simple kiss she could get.

"Rory we are almost at your moms do you want to call her and make sure she is home and not some where else?"

"No let's go to Luke's I have a feeling she is there." Tristan turned to the taxi driver telling him where to go while Rory looked out the window with so much on her mind. She couldn't believe she was home and she couldn't believe that Tristan didn't pick up on her being sick. I mean at first it was okay cause he thought it was the fish but hadn't he seen that she hadn't been eating fish for the past two weeks?

When they pulled up to Luke's Rory jumped out of the taxi and ran inside.

"MOM!"

"Long lost daughter. I thought I was going to have to go to Asia myself and drag you home." Mother and daughter ran to each other and hugged each other for what seemed like forever. "Were is that sexy husband of yours go?"

"MOM, you can not check out my husband. He is mine and mine alone."

"Didn't mommy ever teach you how to share?"

"MOM!"

"Yea Mare didn't your mom teach you to share." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Eww gross if you are gonna be like that then I am leaving and I won't tell you the good news I have mommy."

"Oh don't do that to mommy...I want to hear all the news...sorry bible boy I must side with my beautiful daughter."

"Oh how you wound me." Tristan said playfully while clutching his chest over his heart.

"Okay come sit down and tell mommy all about yucky Asia"

"Asia is not yucky mom, its very beautiful and has many things to learn."

"Well it's yucky cause it kept you from me for to long."

**A/N: Sorry I am going to end there.**


	18. There's something about Mary

I had big news that I haven't even shared with Tristan yet. I hope he wouldn't be mad that I was telling them both at the same time.

"What is it Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Yea babe what is it?" Tristan asked a look of confusing flashed across his face. I felt bad that I hadn't told him first, but it was such big news I wanted to tell my mom I couldn't wait anymore.

"I got a job!" I screamed and jumped up.

My mom looked at me and then Tristan and then jumped up and grabbed me. As we did a happy dance with a mix of jumping up and down and screaming I looked over at Tristan who had a confused look on his face. Something was wrong, sencing I was looking at him he turned and a huge smiled spread over his face as he jumped up and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You aren't mad are you?" I whispered to him.

"How could I be mad Mare? I am so proud of you. Now tell me all about this wonderful new job." He reassured me.

So I spent the next hour going over my new job. It was for an online magazine. I was talking to so adamittly and my mom was looking at me with a huge smile on her face. I looked at Tristan out of the corner of my eye and it looked like he had a million things on his mind. I was a little worried he was as excited as he claimed to be.

Later that night after my mom went off to Luke's Tristan and I were laying in bed. I felt like we were a million miles apart. Rolling over to rest my forearm on his chest with my head on top of my arm, I quietly asked him the question that had been on my mind for the past hour, "Are we ok Tris?" I thought maybe he hadn't heard me seeing as how he didn't say anything for the longest time. Then he his arm came up and squeezed me tighter into him and kissed the top of my head, "We will always be ok." He drifted off to sleep shortly after that and I just laid there for what felt like hours wondering if he was truly ok, if we were truly ok or if he was only saying it to keep me happy. I slowly feel asleep but I had the feeling this wasn't ok.

The next morning when I woke up, I rolled over to snuggle closer to my husband but I was met with an empty side of the bed. Frowning I rolled over and got up. Grabbing my robe I walked out into the kitchen. My mom was sitting there with a steaming cup of coffee looking at me with a small smile.

"Hey Rory how are you this morning?"

"I need coffee." I mumbled.

I walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug off the shelf, I poured myself a cup and slowly inhaled the greatest gift of drink on earth. I turned back to to the table and sat across from my mother. I looked up at her as she passed a note with my name written across the front in a handwriting I knew very well. I pulled it up and started to read it. I looked at my mom forcing a smile on my face.

"Looks like we have the day to do some mother daughter bonding."

"Rory..."

"Mom I don't want to talk about it. My husband left early this morning only leaving me this short note telling me he will be back sometime tomorrow. I just want to go do something because if I sit here all day I will drive myself crazy with worry and different possiblites as to why he isn't here or why he didn't have the balls to tell me himself he was leaving and where he was going." I ranted.

"Okay Rory I respect your wishes, lets go to Luke's!"

Finally after spending the day just walking around town watching everyone go about their lives, I walked into my mom's house and went straight to the kitchen to make some coffee. My mom slowly followed me. After spending all day walking she was complaining that she had spent to much time exercising and since that was not in our hand book she declared a movie night. I couldn't have been happier, maybe a movie night would take my mind off of where the hell my husband was. He hadn't called me all day and I didn't want to give in and call him seeing as he was the one that up and left me.

I went about the kitchen gathering all the supplies we would need for that night, while I yelled to my mom to order some pizza and chinese. I walked over to the dvd stand to pick out some movies. I figured since I wasn't in a good mood that we need to have some comedy, so I picked There's something about Mary and Liar Liar. I know I guess the titles where a little funny too. My mom looked at me with a eyebrow raised when she saw what I had picked out, I just shrugged my shoulders put in the movie and settled on the couch for a night of laughing.

Later when I finally dragged myself off to bed I heard my phone beep telling me I had a new text. I went to look at it and immediately closed it when I read the three simple words from my husband.

"I love you"

I rolled over and went to sleep not bothering to reply to him he didn't deserve to hear back from me after not saying anything to me all day and just leaving. If this was how marriage was going to be I now knew why my mom never got married.


	19. Can she do this?

**"Growth means change and change involves risk, stepping from the known to the unknown." Author Unknown**

Tristan stared at the wall for the past hour. After sending that text to his wife he had waited to hear back. When 15 mins had past he knew that maybe she wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

"DuGrey!" Tristan turned his head back to the front of the room he had been sitting in since 0600 this morning. When he had woke up to his phone ringing early this morning he knew that it wasn't going to be good. He was told he had 2 hours to get his butt back to base and that there was something really wrong.

"Sorry sir" Tristan mumbled.

"Now as I was saying..." Tristan drifted off once his commanding officer resumed talking about their upcoming training they would have to do for the next two months. Then their eventually deployment soon after. His mind kept drifting to the promise he was breaking to Rory. How was he going to tell his new wife that he was leaving way earlier then was expected and worse for how long they where going to be leaving for. It wasn't fair for her, she didn't sign up for this. Yea she knew what he did for a living but before they got married he had promised to be home for at least their first year together and here they haven't even been married two months and he was going to be leaving. This was the worst thing that he could think happen.

Finally Tristan was back at the base bunkhouse. He would get only a few hours of sleep before he had to be up to train. Then start his long trek back to the Hallow to talk with his wife and hope that she would come back to the base with him. As long as his men where training he had to be on the base and since Rory was his wife she could be there too.

Early the next morning he was awoken and went with his men on a ten mile run. They went to the shooting range after and went over some hand to hand combat. By mid afternoon he found himself back in the bunkhouse taking a shower getting ready to break the bad to the most important person in his life. He got into his car to begin the journey that he hoped ended well.

Rory had a restless nights sleep. After getting the text from Tristan she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Why had he just took off with no exploitation except a note saying he would be back some time the following day? After breakfast with her mom at Luke's she made the trek home. Her mom had to work at the inn for the rest of the afternoon and promised to bring home dinner for them. Rory was grateful to have the house to herself so she could think of what was going on in her new marriage. She was sitting on the front porch just thinking of her wedding day and her perfect honeymoon. She went to rest her face on her arms when she felt the tears that she didn't know she had shed. She heard a car pull up and quickly whipped the tears away, not wanting to alarm her mom when she walked up. She was shocked when she looked up and was not greeted with her mom's jeep but her husbands car.

Upon seeing his wife Tristan slowly approached her. When she looked up he could see the fresh tear streaks and the puffy eyes. He went to hug her and as she put up her arms from blocking him from getting to close she finally gave up and hung onto her husband like her life depended on it.

"Hi." Tristan whispered into her hair. "I am sorry I left like I did, can we go sit down so I can explain what's going on? I would really like to talk to you." Rory looked up into his eyes and could tell whatever it was that he had to say it wasn't going to be good. She grabbed his hand and lead him up to the front porch swing. As they both sat day she got as close to him as possible fearing the worst. A million things where running through her head and she knew she wouldn't get any comfort until she listened to what he said.

"I was at the base." He started and he felt he stiffen up, she knew this was it, he was going to tell her that he was leaving. How long did she have left with him, would he make it home? Tristan knew that she was thinking the worse things possible and knew he had to say something to make her stop.

"Rory there was a problem at one of the bases in Kuwait and my team and I have to go in and assess the dammage and get things back up and running. We have training for the next two months and then..." Tristan drifted off he couldn't continue. How was he going to tell her he was going to be gone for almost two years? They haven't even been together two months and he was going to leave at the most important time in their marriage.

"Tris, just tell me. I can handle whatever you have to say."

"We are going to be deployed for 18months." Well she could handle anything but that!

"A year and a half Tristan! Are you SERIOUS!" by then Rory was up pacing back and forth and shaking her head. Tristan had his head down. He knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I have to go back to base and stay there for the next two months before we leave." He continued.

"WHAT! This is unbelievable. I am not going to have you around for pretty much two years starting tomorrow" Rory was screaming she didn't care that her neighbor could hear her she was upset, beyond upset she was pissed, she was shocked but most of all she was hurt. Her husband was leaving and she was going to be all alone.

"No Rory, you can come with me, since we are married you can live on base with me. We don't have to be separated yet." Tristan had got up and went to grab Rory to stop her from pacing, it was making his dizzy plus he just wanted her in his arms for as long as he could.

"You want me to leave Stars Hallow, I thought we were going to look for places so I didn't have to be far from my family." Rory looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Rory I don't want to tell you what to do but I want you with me. I want to come home to you every night after training, I want to wake up to you. I only have you for two months. Don't you think I deserve you to be there with me?" Tristan looked like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"I..I...I..." Rory couldn't say anything of course she wanted to be with her husband but could she be so far from Lorelai when her world was going to be changing in such a short amount of time. How was she going to handle sending her husband into danger for the next two years. Yea it was something he has done before but this was the first time that she was apart of it and she didn't think she could do it. It wasn't fair to her to him. Why couldn't they send someone else, why Tristan. She couldn't have the man she loves going into uncharted territory that was in trouble, hence the reason him and his team had to go over there now to fix it up. She went and sat on the front steps just thinking how much her day had changed and she wasn't sure if this was something she could do. Send her husband off to war every two months. At this rate she was never going to see him never get to know him. What was going to happen if they ever had children, how would they handle their dad leaving all the time and not being there for anything?

**A/N: Wow its been so long since I have been on here. I was going through some old notebooks and came upon some of these chapters and said hey lets update this story...see if anyone is still interested in it! Hope I don't disappoint. **


	20. Army family

**"Who's there to save the hero when she's left all alone and she's crying out for help. Who's there to save the hero, who's there to save the girl after she saves the world" Beyonce**

Rory couldn't believe that she was actually on a military base, that is was her new home for who knows how long, as long as Tristan was here she would be too. She knew that now. She couldn't understand why she would ever think for even one second she wouldn't follow him. She would go to the ends of the earth if it meant she was going to be by his side. She would never leave him alone. The first few days where like uncharted territory for Rory, she had no idea what to expect. Tristan would wake up early and come home late. She didn't have much to do but sit around and read books. She had already started emailing her new boss and he told her she didn't have to turn in her first story till next week. She finished that the first day and now had nothing to do. She talked to her mom a lot but even she had to work. It came the third day sitting in her living room reading Leaves of Grass for the millionth time, it was a light knock. Rory had no idea who it could be.

Standing in front of her was a petite blonde. She was about three inches shorter then Rory and had the biggest green eyes ever. Her hair was in a high ponytail so Rory had no idea how long it was. She had on a red sundress that hugged her in all the right places but didn't look bad, in fact it made her look very homey. Rory was shocked when instead of a small mousy voice she was greeted by a sweet southern accent when she spoke.

"Hi! I am Joey Michaels. My husband Brently is in your husbands unit. Tristan has told us all so much about you and I figured I would come over and give you the welcome to Army life." Rory just looked at her for a moment caught up in what was just said.

"I am sorry where are my manners, hi I am Rory. It's so nice to meet you." Rory opened her door wider and ushered Joey in.

"So Tristan tells us you two have known each other since high school. Let me guess high school sweethearts."

"Umm actually Tristan and I didn't get along in high school. He tormented me and I had a boyfriend who he didn't like." Rory blushed getting lost back to those first days at Chilton.

'Later Mary'

'It's RORY!'

"Oh I am sorry I just assumed. Well at least you all are together now." Joey smiled sweetly at Rory.

"Yea it is. I truly love him with all my heart and soul. How do you do it Joey, how do you stand by and let your husband go off into the unknown?"

"Well it's..."

"I am sorry, here I am going on like an idiot and you don't even know me. You don't have to answer my silly question." Rory interrupted.

"Nonsense, I have no problem answering. It's not my first rodeo, I have been with Brently since the first day he signed up and it doesn't get any easier sending him away. This is the fourth time and it's the longest they have ever had to go over. Normally it's only 6 months most a year, but 18 months I don't know how he does it."

"I don't know how I am going to do it. I mean I love Tristan with everything I have but knowing that he is putting his life on the line everyday for the next two years and that he may not even make it back. How am I suppose to do it. How do I even live life here knowing he may not make it home to me. We have only been married a little over a month and I can't lose him. We just got back together we just reconnected. It's not fair." Rory got up starting to pace back and forth in front of Joey.

"That's why you have us. Once you are here you have a whole family that is here with you that knows exactly what you are going through. We are all here to help each other in these difficult times. You mustn't think he won't come home, that will just drive you crazy you gotta stay positive cause that's what they need. They need us to be here waiting and loving them for all they are doing." Rory stopped pacing and looked at her.

"You're right! I can't think that something is going to happen every time he steps out the door otherwise I will go crazy and I am to young and pretty to be put in a mental hospital." Rory joked.

"That's the spirit! Now the unit is having a bbq on Saturday and you and your lovely husband are to be there! 1:00pm. You can meet the rest of the gang and see that we all are here and we aren't going any where!" Joey got up and walked towards the front door.

"What should I bring?" Rory asked.

"Your husband and yourself. The rest is already taken care of. I'll be seeing ya! So glad I got to meet you Rory take care and stop thinking crazy things. You need anything don't hesitate to call. Everyone's number is book by the phone by last names." With that Joey walked out and Rory sat looking at her hands wondering what the heck just happened.

That's how Tristan found her about an hour later when he came home for lunch. Finally his team was able to go home and spend sometime with their families. He knew that this was going to be hard on Rory since this was her first time every having to experience anything like this but he knew if anyone had to do it, it would be her.

"Rory, are you okay?" Tristan softly asked his wife not wanting to spook her.

"What, oh hey Tris how was your day? Are you hungry, do you want me to make you something?" Rory got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Rory wait, I am not hungry. Are you okay? You looked a little caught up in something when I came in."

"Yes Tristan everything is fine. I was just thinking about the upcoming bbq this Saturday, you know about it right? It's Saturday and we have to be there at 1:00pm"

"Yes Ror I know all about it, how did you hear about it?" Tristan looked at her with a confused expression on his face. He knows he had said anything in fact he had been wondering all day how exactly he was going to tell her let along get her to agree to go. Rory wasn't much of a party person especially since she doesn't know anyone here.

"I meet Joey Michales today. Brently's wife. She is such a nice lady. I can't wait to talk with her more. I think she and I are going to get along just great!"

"Yea I know Joey, she is a real sweet girl. Brent loves her so much."

"Yea well any ways she was here early wanted to introduce herself and well she just told me about it. I am actually looking forward to it. I think its great I will be able to meet everyone that is on your team and their families." Rory smiled at him then realizing he had been home ten mintues she ran up to him and jumped in his arms planting a big kiss on his lips. "Hi, sorry I didn't greet you when you first came home. I wasn't expecting you until late tonight like always."

"Well Mare if I knew that's all it took I would have been home sooner." Tristan smirked back at her. Rory playfully slapped his arm and walked into the bedroom.

"Well since you are home early maybe you can help me out with a little something." Rory grinned back.

"Anything for you Mare." Tristan all but ran down the hall to catch up to his wife who had a knowing look on her face.


End file.
